My Revolution
by WhatWattageIsYourMicrowave
Summary: Izuru Kamukura had failed to meet the schools expectations his personality still shown through no matter what they did hints of emotion could be found in him. With nothing more they can do they ordered him to attend Chisa's class in the Main course. When he meets a certain pink haired girl..he begins to feel things he had only hoped he could have. Pairing: Izuru(/hajime)/Nanami
1. Chapter 1 My Revolution

My Revolution

Plot: A non despair AU in which after hajime becomes Izuru he is moved to the main course into Chisa's classroom. The experiment succeeded but, also failed in a sense that the subjects personality was not completely detained. His memories may still be locked away but, good ol hajime is in there..somewhere.

Ships: Izuru/Nanami

Authors notes: my main language is not english I am not looking for criticisms in grammar or spelling I will revise and fix later on I am open to any ideals you may have for this fic. First chapter will be kinda slow it will pick up!

Chapter 1

Chisa was making her way down to her classroom carrying various supplies for today's lesson. With a large smile on her face, she opened the door to her classroom ready to greet her kids with full optimism. Shockingly the classroom was not a complete disaster usually something was broken or out of place, but today is a monday maybe a monday to an Elite student is like a monday to anyone else.

"Good morning everyone! I hope you all got plenty of rest because we have a lot to go over today! She smiled.

"I see..are we going over human anatomy perhaps..maybe even a deeper lesson on very important parts of our bodies…" Hanamura said with his usual pervert demeanor. The class shot him a look of disgust it was way too early for this. Chisa sighed and looked forward to her students and opened a text book to start teaching todays lesson until a sudden knock could be heard on her door. A young trustee opened the door apologizing for the interruption asking her for a moment to talk. She apologized to her students and walked outside to see the trustee and a man in all black with long black hair complimented by fierce red eyes.

"This is Izuru Kamukura and he will be joining in your classroom from here on out" The young trustee stated nervously

"Oh..I see very well and if I may ask what talent do you have Mr Kamukura" she said with a smile. The trustee interrupted saying he possessed several talents not just one so it would be better to wait on that sorta introduction for now. If word got out that they had created a being with superior talents using the funds from the reserve course it would be disastrous. Izuru looked unamused and was lost in his own thoughts as the two talked for what felt like hours until finally the trustee left leaving only him and Chisa in the empty hallway.

"I hope you like our class Kamakura kun every student here is very unique in many ways don't forget to get to know your fellow classmates so you can forever treasure your youth with the other students! No one stays young forever" She said with a confident smile as she forced the door open rather harshly causing all the students to jump a bit.

"ATTENTION CLASS! We have a new student who will be with us from now on please meet your new classmate Izuru Kamukura! She said with a smile. All the students had mixed reactions from scared to curious. Souda was stunned by the amount of hair flowing off this mans head while Peko tensed from the immense power coming from this stranger. Izuru only nodded and awaited further instructions from his teacher.

"Lets seee where can we sit you today..how about AH! You can sit in the empty seat next to Nanami! She said with delight. Nanami had her face planted in her PSP listening but, not paying too much attention. He looked to chisa then proceeded to the back of the classroom and took his seat next to the ultimate gamer. He peered around the classroom taking in this new environment and analyzing these people around him. They may not be as talented as he was but, they had more talent than ordinary people that was for sure. How dull...he had the talents they all possessed including luck.

After Chisa gave her lesson she bid the class farewell as she packed up her supplies and, exited the class. Everyone else was making plans to hang out afterwards.

"Hey chiaki! Where are you going? Want to come with us to grab some lunch?" Akane said as she shoved a small container of chicken nuggets into her mouth in record time.

"mm...Im sorry I have something I need to do maybe some other time.." She said as she put her hood on and stood up with her bags. Izurus eyes looked to her watching as she stood up from her seat. He took in her small form his pupils moving to her hair as the light from the windows made it sparkle. She peeked his curiosity that was for sure but, sat in silence just watching. He wasn't sure why but, a small voice in his head was telling him to talk to her. Of course why would he randomly just talk to this girl? It was pointless. After the room was cleared he stood up from his own seat and left the classroom.

"That dude is kinda weird dontcha think?" Souda said as he munched on a bag of chips

"Tanaka weird or weirder?" Saionji giggled "Because honestly all of you are a bunch of freaks so he should fit right in!"

"I did some digging up on the guy apparently he isn't here because of just one talent..but, because he possesses many including everyone in our classes"

"Where did you hear that from peko?" Kuzuryuu said taking a bite of his own sandwich.

"I overheard the teachers talking" she spoke

"Hey everyone mind if I sit with you? Sorry I missed class luck was not on my side today" Komaeda laughed as he sat down. "Did nanami decide not to eat again today with us?"

"Well duh it's obvious she ain't here is she? She always wonders off everyday maybe she leaves to get lunch elsewhere". Kuzuryuu added

"Oh my..what kinda "lunch" are we talkin ere? Perhaps shes- OW what was that for?" Hanamura protested as Ibuki's chair magically hit him knocking him from his seat.

Later that day Izuru decided to take a break from slaving away in the computer room working on his research paper. He had a laptop of his own but he thought a change of scenery might be nice. Instead it was more plain than his own dorm room. Boring..every book in here..he already knew how to code in every language..Java, python, Ruby, C+, you name it and he knew it. He packed his things together and headed outside. The weather sure did change suddenly the sun was out but, it was a little chilly he thought to himself as he began his walk to his dorm. Well he was until a certain pink haired girl caught his eye, he came to a stop and looked over seeing her standing by the entrance to the reserve course building playing on her game system. "Why would she be waiting outside that building?" he pondered. She must have been there for at least 3 hours since the students let out around 3-4 hours prior. He debated on going up to her and asking to start a conversation but, couldn't bring himself to do so. His inner thoughts conflicted saying it's pointless while part of him wanted to socialize a bit especially with this girl in his class. "Hmm..if I'm given a proper reason to speak to her then maybe" he said as he continued to walk.

CRASH

Lightning had begun flashing the sky and rain had started to fall, it was a good thing he had a umbrella on him, but as he looked back he saw that she stood where she was getting drenched. Was his SHSL luck at play? Giving him an excuse to talk to her? Without over thinking he walked to her and, held his umbrella over her head. She stopped playing her game and looked up at him in surprise.

"Oh...umm" she stuttered

"..."

"..."

They both stood and just looked into one another's eyes unsure of what to say until Izuru decided to speak up. "You will catch a cold in this rain I will escort you to your dorm" He said as he opened the umbrella wider so they both could fit underneath it.

"Mmm thank you.." she said quietly wrapping her arms around herself as they walked back to the dorms. "I'm Chiaki nanami by the way your Izuru right? From my class" she asked

"I am" he said as they continued to walk forward she knew she should have came prepared but she was only worried about possibly meeting up with her lost friend Hajime. Winter was coming in and coming in fast it would be harder to sit it in the snow to wait for him to eventually come out. "Why are you out here at the reserve course area in the first place the main school building has everything" he asked in an almost disinterested tone.

"...well..I have a friend who is in the reserve course or was...I use to meet up with him every day he just stopped meeting me and, the teachers claim he attends class but, I never see him.." she sighed sadly His heart skipped a bit...he felt a twinge of sadness and guilt in the pits of his heart...while they were negative emotions he felt...something..and he didn't understand why. Perhaps he had a talent of being hypersensitive to other people's emotions.

"He sounds like a terrible friend to leave you waiting day after day I would just stop before you waste more of your time on him.." He said harshly she felt a tad sting from his words but in a way he was right it's been months and he still hasn't shown up maybe he wanted to stop being friends.

"..I don't want to lose my best friend..we would play games together all the time I mean he never could win against me but, I dont think thats why he would stop coming suddenly..I can play games with my classmates but with him..it's different somehow…" she blushed slightly at her own words. Something about this girl definitely drew him in. With her around he felt emotions he was unable to experience before and he had only just met her. Perhaps he should give this friendship thing a try he thought as a small smile grazed his lips. When they arrived they bid each other farewell. Izuru watched her as she walked inside the building back to her own dorm and he went his own path as well.


	2. Chapter 2 Feelings

My Revolution Chapter 2

Notes: Wow the amount of love I am getting from you all is amazing I'm so happy you like it and I can't wait to get to more interesting parts of the story! Izuru is GOING to be out of character because in this AU he is not entirely himself so he's going to interact more with people. Also I put the rated M warning because of Hanamura and because there MIGHT be smut in the future. I already got a couple messages with cool ideas for the story and will try to use the as long as it helps the story move along! Thank you for your continued support the positive reviews and favorites encourage me to keep going! If anyone has questions feel free to ask :) Thank you once more.

Chapter 2

"SHIT SHIT SHIT NANAMI HELP ME IT WON'T GET IN THE DAMN BALL IBUKI IS MAD" She screamed as she stabbed her finger into her phone repeatedly. Nanami rushed over and tapped on the screen a few times and bam, Ibuki went from a mad women to a calm river. Izuru could only sigh as he watched all these students run around with their phones out yelling out odd names hes never heard of in his life..what the hell was a charmander?

"DRAGONITE! DRAGONITE" Another student near Izuru screamed as bunches of other students rushed to the fountain where he tried to sit peacefully. They charged like a pack of angry wolves and it didn't take him long to get up and run out of the way. The students even jumped into the goddamn fountain throwing balls at imaginary creatures. He had never been so disgusted by people in his life they have all lost their minds. Among the chaos he turned and saw nanami with her phone out as well except she wasn't yelling like a maniac or, running people down. She was just casually walking to her usual spot to wait for this supposed friend who she has been waiting for months to see again. There it is..that feeling of guilt again..he still couldn't understand why seeing her there upset him so much and as much as he loved the excitement of a different emotion he didn't want to feel so upset over this. He took this chance to walk over to her and watched her phone screen. The small creature which showed up in virtual reality was making incomprehensible sounds while she used her forefinger to flick a ball at it. Now he was even more confused and annoyed he just didn't understand it.

"Ahh I got it this time!" she smiled still unaware of the figure looming near her. He was shocked she had not noticed him yet but, I guess they don't call her the ultimate gamer for nothing. In joy she jumped backwards bumping into him. "Huh oh Izuru when did you get here"

"..."

"..." and again a awkward moment of silence..what should he say to her..I guess answer her question would be a good start. He growled at the inner struggle in his head it felt like anytime he asked himself something he would reply to himself in a sarcastic manner how annoying…."I came here to relax and then...these people happened" He groaned glaring at the people walking around with their faces shoved into their phones.

"Oh you mean Pokemon Go? You haven't played it?" She said and puffed her cheeks as one of the creatures turned to dust and ran away apparently in the game that must be a bad thing he couldn't help but smile at the silly face she made.

"No and I don't plan to why are all these people running around like this over imaginary monsters..?" He was torn with the words that came out of his mouth he tried not to sound so harsh but, he couldn't contain his annoyance.

"Mmm it's hard to explain this game is part of most of this generation's childhood I know it was part of mine the game is actually really neat it has the world mapped out and you have to travel to catch all of them!" she said with pride as she captured a orange lizard with fire on it's tail. He had to admit that is a good way to get people off their asses but at the same time it's showing him how stupid people can be. Chisa noticed the two talking alone and couldn't help but smile she grinned in delight at the thought of her favorite student falling head over heels for someone. She folded her hands behind her back and skipped off happily to clean up her classroom.

"Are you..waiting here by yourself again.." He asked as he felt a knot in his heart again.

"...yeah I'm afraid if I don't i'll miss him so I came here early today in hope of...seeing him.." She frowned. Good going you moron you just upset her he said as he mentally kicked himself in the face. She talked with the other students in the class and had a lot of fun with the but, something about this guy was different to her and very important. He was thinking of anything he could do to get her away from this building the depressing aura around her was too much for him.

"Yknow if you're supposed to travel to find them standing here won't help you very much" he said to her as he took her small hand in his and began to pull her away. She gasped in shocked but, didn't resist as she followed trying to keep up with him. She was nervous about following someone she didn't know very well around the less populated area of the campus but, she decide to put some trust into him. He knew nothing about these pokemon so he was going to rely on his luck to help Chiaki find what she's looking for. Unlike Komaeda, he seemed to have better control over the luck talent and this walk with Chiaki has proved it. Every few feet she was jumping in delight over finding this rare one and, that rare one. He had no clue what catching these things would do for anyone there wasn't a prize of some kind for it afterall but, he did enjoy watching her eyes go from dull to sparkling in delight. However there walking lead them a bit of a distance from the school and into the woods. The sun was setting and the humidity was causing fog giving the forest a gloomy appearance.

"We better go back it's going to be dark in less than thirty minutes or so" he said looking down at her. When she looked up from the screen she looked around to see they indeed had gotten too far from the school and her phone battery along with her Game system batteries had little energy left to keep her occupied. It was her turn to mentally kick herself for forgetting her extra batteries.

"Yeah I guess so.." she let out a deep sigh earning a cute chuckle from him. The guilt he felt had left him as he watched her skip happily in front of him. They couldn't be much further from campus but, the sun had completely disappeared and, the fog began to thicken.

"Yknow the render distance in this game sucks wouldn't you say" he said trying his best not to grin at his own joke. The other part of him told him he wasn't funny at all. Chiaki's eyes widened and she laughed perhaps laughed a little too much for this joke. As the two walked it became apparent Chiaki was feeling nervous as she walked beside him rather than in front of him. Judging from her body posture she was a bit nervous maybe even scared he couldn't blame her too much it was almost pitch black out with only Izuru's flashlight to lead the way.

"Are you scared" He asked in his usual disinterested tone. Nanami shot him almost a angry look and puffed her cheeks.

"Of course not i'm just sleepy…" she almost muttered under her breath but, Izuru could see through her calm demeanor that she was at least nervous. They had definitely had their fair share of pokemon hunting for one day. He had hoped it wasn't him causing her to be so nervous..he did look a bit intimidating with his long hair and, seeming to glow red eyes. She seemed to stay close to him but, keep a distance from him as well.

"If you want to walk beside me you can if you walk too far off we might lose each other in this fog" He said a bit loud to catch her attention she jumped at his words mostly due to being half asleep. She rubbed her eyes as she moved closer to him only a small gap between them as they continued to walk. A sudden shuffling sound caused him to switch to defense mode as he wrapped an arm around Chiaki pulling her close to him as she shined his flashlight toward the sound. Thankfully it was just a small rabbit. With a sigh of relief he looked toward Chiaki who somehow had fallen asleep against him making his heart almost stop. He felt short of breath as he looked at her adorable body laying against him. What he felt in his heart was a mixture of confusion and something..he could not describe..he didn't dislike the feeling but, it confused him. Not wanting to be out here too much longer he scooped her up in his arms and, carried her back.

"Izuru! Chiaki! There you two are" chisa yelled out as she lifted up her apron slightly to avoid it getting in the dirt as she approached the. "Oh my what happened to her?" She asked examining Chiaki.

"She was tired and, fell asleep" He said bluntly it was obvious but, he guessed she had just been a bit nervous about two teenagers of the opposite sex suddenly wondering off into the dark woods. He could feel Chisa was protective over Chiaki.

"My My she is all tuckered out! I can take it from here Izuru thank you for looking out for her" she smiled with a wink as she took Nanami and, left towards the girl dorms. He couldn't help but let a small smile escape. He felt he could get use to the way she made him feel. Feeling a tad sleepy himself he went back this own dorm. As he unlocked the door he flicked on the light to his barren room. A bed, Window, Computer, and a Microwave. The walls were not decorated with anything of interest and even his bed and pillow covers were just plain. As he laid down his mind slowly drifted into slumber as images flowed into his mind.

"IT'S A CLASSIC RIGHT" a girl shouted as his cheeks turned red and flustered from the sudden closeness of such a pretty girl such a talented girl. He tossed and turned in his sleep as flashbacks of encounters with Chiaki entered and left his mind. The dreams felt so real and gave him a feeling of dejavu as if he had already experienced these encounters. The dreams didn't stop him from getting a good night's sleep but, it did further his interest in getting to know the SHSL Gamer Chiaki Nanami.

Chiaki herself sat awake with Chisa who was all too curious to know about this sudden friendship.

"He carried you all the way back here he didn't seem like the type to make friends I'm happy you were able to befriend him" She smiled as nanami plugged in each of her game systems.

"He talked to me first and again today he saw me and talked to me I can't say I'm the one who befriended him he seems very nice.." She said sleepily a small blush coming onto her cheeks as she remembered opening her eyes slightly to see him carrying her. It made her heart speed up a bit. Chisa of course noticed this right away.

"If you don't mind Nanami maybe you could get the class to talk to him to or him to talk to them if everyone could be friends it would be amazing! You're more than welcome to turn the room into a big gaming room in fact my projector is in the cabinets" she smiled

"...please..be honest with me..is Hinata kun really ok..I haven't heard or seen him in forever" She said looking into her teachers eyes. Chisa's smile turned into a frown not wanting to continue the white lie of hajime being ok in all honesty she didn't know herself.

"Nanami..I don't really know..maybe it would be best to move on from him and enjoy the friends you have here I'm sure one day he will come back but, for now you need to enjoy the youth you have. Izuru doesn't seem like he really has any friends maybe you can become his best friend" she smiled as she got up from the bed and walked out of her room.

"Izuru..as my best friend...it doesn't seem right to just get another best friend.." she sighed as she held her Pusheen pillow against her face flopping down onto her bed. As much as she would wish Hajime would just reappear as quick as he disappeared Chisa did have a point she was using all her free time on someone who didn't care enough about her own feelings to at least say goodbye. She decided to take Chisa's advice and try to become good friends with Izuru even if he seemed a bit cold. Maybe he had a friend who disappointed him too and just needs a new one. Starting tomorrow she would use her talent to help bring everyone together.

"How is the subject doing" a professor asked

"Mmm so far he's only interacted with one student but, from the looks of it he's becoming more open to other people I will do my best to get him to socialize more"

"Very well he can just remain in your care I trust you can handle him" the man said as he walked back down the corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

My Revolution Chapter 3

It was a saturday morning when Chiaki had decided to get a early start on the setup of her "game room". Chisa's classroom was perfect for this because of the size and the amount of outlets. She talked to the class the other day about hosting another game day and everyone agreed it had been too long since they all last had a get together like this. Izuru as usual only watched and listened as she made the proposal unsure of what to really say. In all honesty he more than likely had the Gamer talent as well meaning he would blow the socks off everyone including nanami making the "challenge" pointless. What was the point of doing a challenge if you knew you were going to win? He couldn't understand why the class wanted to play against Chiaki knowing they would lose in the end. He had made his way to the gate of the reserve course building in hope he would accidently come across her again and come up with a excuse to take her away from a place that caused her so much sadness, instead he saw a few classmates hanging out by the fountain but, no Chiaki. Maybe she realized he was right about this friend who abandoned her calling it quits on the possibility of him coming back. He would make a much better friend anyway..that's it maybe he could also be the Ultimate best friend.

"HEY ISN'T THAT THE NEW GUY" Mioda shouted pointing her fingers at who he assumed was him.

"Sure looks like it I ain't evah seen anyone with hair like dat before" teru whistled

"Ew you're disgusting accent is coming out again..you filthy swine" Hiyoko retorted, Izuru wanted to face palm so hard right now he couldn't even..they weren't bad people just..over the top annoying. Ibuki's outbursts were very unnecessary along with Hiyoko Saionji's rude outbursts. Teru...it wasn't hard to see why he or, anyone was annoyed with Teru. He bet he could cook circles around his ego. It would be fun to see the ultimates reactions to him beating them at what they were supposed to be the best at doing. Then again he knew he could..so the idea drifted from the possible interesting box to the boring one.

"Hehe..maybe he doesn't know how to speak..must not be very much room under all that hair for that magical thing all of you lack called a brain" Hiyoko giggled as she grinned mischievously at him. He was starting to get more and, more irritated with this girl. It was time to fire back.

"Your an awful big talker for someone who looks like she still needs a booster seat in her mothers car" He said bluntly as he took a seat on the bench about fifteen feet from them.

"OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH HES SAVAGE" Ibuki shouted as she slapped the back of Hiyoko who was obviously very angry at that. What bothered her more was his expression that didn't shift even slightly at her comment. She only huffed and looked away unimpressed leaving Izuru slightly satisfied. He patiently waited hoping that Nanami would end up coming. He was unsure of what she did on the weekends and, assumed she would be here or around here watching pokemon. He was staring off into space until he heard certain words leave one of the students mouths.

"I'm so totally going to beat Chiaki today I've been practicing and perfecting my techniques with Mario Kart! First I'm going to let her take everyone else out and then...I'll use a red turtle shell at the end and pass her so I can WIN!" Ibuki shouted again..seriously what is with this girl and yelling. But the thought of challenging the Ultimate gamer to a match did sound appealing to him. As usual he would win..or would he..he had that talent but, could he beat someone else with that same talent? What better time to find out.

"Seafood sounds good right about now I'll whip up some tasty meals for this occasion!"

"Just make sure hiyoko doesn't sneak into the kitchen this time" Ibuki whined as Hiyoko was still in her pouty mood. "We need to be at the class by 3 right? YEAH IT WAS 3". 3pm on the dot huh? He can manage that or, perhaps it would be better to go and scout early he thought as he sat up from his spot and walked back down toward the Main building.

Meanwhile Nanami had struggles of her own, the only plug for the projector was on the ceiling. She attempted to stand on a desk but, to no avail. Chisa was out getting more game controllers so she couldn't ask her for help and, no one else was around. Filled with determination she walked out to the hallway to acquire a ladder. "This should work" she smiled as she carried it back to the classroom in a hurry. Her mood slightly shifted as the thoughts of playing games with Hajime returned. It left her feeling lonely once more as she clutched her hand to her chest. No she couldn't think about him right now she had to focus focus on tonight's events with her friends. She opened up the ladder and set it up perfectly so she could reach the ceiling cords. With the projector in one hand she began her journey up the ladder feeling a little shaky from the lack of breakfast she didn't eat this morning. "Whoa" she said as she gasped and gripped onto the ladder tightly. The ladder had not been latched properly making it unstable. She took a deep breath and stretched up once more inserting wire after wire. "WHOA" she screamed as the ladder shook once again tipping back and forth. Izuru opened the door to this sight and his eyes widened in terror as he rushed over and caught her just in time. Scared She clung to him with her eyes tightly shut expecting a lot of pain from falling and hitting all the desks on the way down. Instead she felt a warm embrace surround her and opened her eyes to see Izuru holding her. They both sat in silence looking into one another's eyes as if trying to read each other's thoughts. Izuru couldn't look away she made his heart race everything about her made him happy and, in return he wanted to protect her and, that beautiful smile she had. They both turned their heads when the door opened. Chisa stood there in shock as she saw Izuru kneeling down holding Chiaki close.

"Oh..I heard Chiaki yell is everything ok what happened here" she said as she smiled.

"She was on that ladder for some reason and, fell but, I got here in time to catch her" He said in almost a content tone. Chisa helped the both of them up Izuru still held Chiaki protectively in his arms when he looked down at her her face was flushed with a slight blush as he sat her back onto her feet. Chisa smiled at the both enjoying the sight of a possible love blossoming in her own classroom.

"Well since Izuru was kind enough to come by perhaps he wouldn't mind helping you while I prepare utensils for lunch Hanamura won't be doping any kind of soup today" She smiled as she walked out of the classroom leaving the two alone.

"...um Thank you that was super cool it was like straight out of a game I played once" she said with a smile. He returned the smile and, pat her head.

"Next time ask for help before you do something like this, you didn't use the latch on the ladder you could have gotten hurt" he said. Her eyes widened, for the first time she thought she heard him talk with emotion. She smiled wider at the idea of bringing him out of a shell similar to the shell she had been in. She took both his hands in hers and, jumped for joy. He was confused at the sudden gesture but, didn't argue against it. The next few hours he helped her especially with tasks that required someone with a little more height. Hanamura came about a hour early to setup the conjoining room for the Seafood buffet while Peko kept watch at the door for anyone who may try to come in and, mess with any of the food. Sadly their effort would be a waste. Hiyoko had soaked all the seafood in aphrodisiacs she found in Hanamura's cabinets. The flavor and, smell shouldn't be different so no one would know unless they had a superior nose or, taste. To be on the safe side she sat this gathering out and spent time with Mahiru who also declined so she could capture some photos of the transition from fall to winter.

Thirty minutes until the the event to start and, the two of the were working quickly to set up each game system, test it, and move onto the next one. Izuru created some tournament charts for each of the games and, put everyone's names in a little bin for when they picked teams. Wanting to feel his heart skip in such a pleasant way again he offered to pick her up and, help her to reach anything he could. Chiaki accepted each offer enjoying the idea of Izuru helping her she secretly enjoyed the feeling of being up so high along with the familiar feeling of having a close friend.

"You never did tell me about your favorite games" she smiled up at him as he put up the last halloween decor. It wasn't halloween yet but, within a few days it would be so why not? Nanami treated October as the 31 days of halloween regardless. Even if she was spooked easily she still enjoyed it.

"I really don't play that many and, haven't in quite some time I guess anything really" He shrugged as he got down off the ladder standing before her.

"I brought a lot of games tonight maybe we can figure out which one you like best". She said with full optimism. He couldn't help but, want to pull her closer again to feel her warmth. Were these wants normal for friendship..any book he had read or, any movie he had watched not once did the friendships long to be this close to their partner. They would hug once in awhile or, even perform some odd friendship bond with their hand signals. No he only knew about these sorta feelings in the sappy romance novels he read. Was this what he was feeling..not a longing to be her friend but, to be something more. The thought caused a dark blush along his face Chiaki noticing right away. "Izuru are you ok..Are you feeling sick you're really red suddenly." He snapped out of his trance and, shook his head.

"I just felt dizzy suddenly that's all I think it was all the dust" he lied as he bit his lip and turned from her to go open the door up to allow the others in. Once everyone had been settled the lights were switched off to enhance the game being the center of the event. Izuru didn't offer to play any of the games instead he just watched asking Chiaki a question or two as he tried to sit next to her as much as he could. The others talked to Izuru a bit too just asking simple questions. He concluded his first theory of them being idiots..was still true.

"Hey everybody! It's lunch time!" Hanamura announced as he obnoxiously banged pots and pans together much to Izuru's dismay. Chiaki and, the others didn't hesitate to get up especially Chiaki who had not eaten breakfast she was so worried about everything for this party to be perfect. Izuru didn't feel like eating so he stayed in his spot awaiting for Nanami to return. Nanami noticed he did not follow so she grabbed various kinds of sushi along with different fish that was available. She had no idea what food he liked so why not a mix? She smiled as she came back and say back down next to him with a extra fork. He looked at the plate confused as to how she could eat so much with how tiny she was. She giggled and, he looked up at her.

"I got you some to share with me help yourself" she smiled taking one of the sushi rolls munching on it. Something in his gut told him not to, every instinct in his body told him don't do it something is wrong but, it was too cute of a gesture to ignore as he took one of the sushi rolls it wasn't too bad in fact it was one of the best he's had. Of course he could make a better one. Not too far off Ibuki watched the both of them intensely, watching every movement between the two. As they finished their plate they both reached out to the same sushi roll pulling their hands away as soon as they touched.

"You can have it" She smiled pushing the plate towards him. He really didn't want to become so full on sushi but, Nanami offered so why not. He took the roll and ate half of it then held the other half in front of Nanami. She was confused and opened her mouth to speak but, as she did he placed the remainder of it into her mouth. Ibuki was about to blow...her mouth hung open as she watched the two of them. Chisa noticed as well grinning ear to ear. As the next round in the fighting game started Nanami slyly tossed the controller to Izuru who grabbed it and started to hit random buttons. His urge to compete and win took over but, his confliction with how pointless it was kept him from concentrating as his NPC fell off the cliff leaving him with one life. He looked to Nanami obviously frustrated, in return she smiled causing a blush to rise to his cheeks as he quickly turned his head back to the screen determined to win. After losing one more life he had gained the complete knowledge of how to use the controller, that's when one by one he knocked everyone else's characters out until the screen flashed Winner! With his NPC at the center as the star. He stopped holding his breath in relief, that was a close call he literally almost lost and, not even to the Ultimate Gamer. He felt a sense of pride as Nanami applauded him with that cute smile of hers.

"No not again I'M ON FIRE" Ibuki shouted collapsing to the ground. In alarm everyone jumped up and looked in horror as she squirmed around panting like a animal in heat. It had happened again the food had somehow been messed with. One by one everyone began collapsing around the classroom, Izuru had no idea what to think of this. Until it hit him as well. His eyes widened at the peculiar feeling growing in his abdomen as his own burning desire grew straining against his own pants. He growled in frustration pissed off he didn't listen to his own instincts he should have known. The sight of Nanami being flustered didn't help either, her face flushed and cheeks red as she breathed heavily. They met each other's gaze unable to look away. They spoke each other's names as they moved closer to each other lips only inches apart. Shakily nanami wrapped her arms around him hiding her head in his chest. He tensed up in shock but returned the embrace.

"So..it hit you too huh.." he groaned keeping one of his arms tightly around her waist. Of course in a situation like this anyone could easily touch themselves to satisfaction however, just from Nanami's behavior he could tell she's never done anything like that and, probably never gave a lot of thought to it. Then it hit him..she was hiding from Teru who was trying to sexually harass all the girls while Chisa continuously used her baseball bat on him. Enough of this he sighed as he picked Nanami up in his arms and, left with her out of the room and down the hall. She still clung to him as if her life was in great danger. "Would you like me to take you back to your room..?" He stuttered out. She only nodded and kept her face in his chest.

Once they made it he used her key to unlock the the door walking in and, relocking it behind them. His eyes looked around the decorated room filled with posters and, several game consoles. Alone in her room while they are both aroused and, the thoughts in his head weren't helping either. He didn't know if love making was considered a talent but, he would have loved to find out right about now. He sat her down on her bed sitting next to her as she slowly pulled herself away from his chest hands still resting on his uniform. He kept his legs crossed in hopes she wouldn't notice his own arousal.

"Thank you..I just.." She blushed turning her head away from him picking up her DS to distract herself. This wasn't the first time this happened so what was so different this time..? She noticed she had different feelings anytime he was around..similar to when Hinata was around. Something about him just really made her smile on the inside and, made her heart beat faster. She didn't want him to let go of her she wanted him to keep holding her in the security of the warmth his body let out. Before she knew it..she had fallen for him. She tried her best to deny these feelings after the last boy she had a crush on just up and disappeared. She began to think maybe if she had just told him how she felt he would have considered not leaving..of course that would have only worked if he felt the same as well. Noticing her sudden change in mood Izuru took her hand in his intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Stop that..you're losing your smile again.." He knew what had came to her mind the minute he saw that same frown he had seen back when they first bumped into each other near the reserve course building. She was thinking of her friend..or was her more than a friend to her..the thought of the girl he likes in love with someone else pained his heart as he gripped his own collared shirt. "Look...It's about him isn't it...is that why you're so down.." he said in a very dark tone earning a look of fear from Nanami. A tear fell down her cheek as she turned her head back away from him. Realizing he had been too aggressive he softened his grip on her hand and place his other hand on hers. "If I promise you I will find out what happened to him will you please stop getting so upset..it pains me to see you so depressed.." he sighed. He truly did care about this girl..in fact his small crush has definitely grown over the short time they began talking. If finding this boy's whereabouts is what would make her happy he would do it for her. She turned back to him in shock wiping away her tears as she embraced him in a very tight hug landing the both on her bed with her on top of him. He panicked as he could feel her body right up against his sitting up placing one arm back around her.

"Thank you...Please find out what happened...I promise I promise…"She cried as she shoved her face back into his chest cuddling against him. He held his breath trying not to moan in the delight of her body pressing up against him. Even if he found this boy he would do his best to be closer to her than even him. Anyone who would hurt Nanami in this way doesn't deserve happiness with let him up and they bid each other farewell as he left her room. Time to do some research..Hajime Hinata..where did you disappear to?

Author Notes: Thank you readers for your support! Things will get spicer later on in this fic I promise. As far as Cameo of other characters like Naegi and the Warriors of hope it is very unlikely if there is enough demand for it I will try to insert them in somehow. Also I got a lot of messages about Komaeda I'm sorry to say but his role will be very minimal in this story as I want the focus to be on Nanami and, Izuru without any possibility of Komahina or Komanami. A lot of fics I have read Komaeda to me plays too big of a role when it comes to Hinata and Nanami and takes away the stories center ship. He will pop up but, not as an important character. Also I may eventually move my fics to Archive of our own if I make this move I will probably redoe and correct errors in the previous chapters re upload them to that website and continue the story from there. I hope I was able to answer everyone's questions the best way to get a quick answer would be to just send me a message ^^. Once again thank you for your continued support!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was around 5 am when Izuru got up and began his exploration of the reserve course building he could have waited but, he had time to kill. He gathered all the information he could including from a file Chisa had for some reason. He was plain and average nothing special about this boy. Oddly enough the principle had him marked as suspended while some teachers had him marked as present, something was not adding up. His deck and lockers were void of life, not a single notebook remained it's like he just up and disappeared like Nanami had said. The school was definitely hiding something. He sighed deeply as he questioned why he was even doing this in the first place..oh right the girl he somehow got a crush on was so upset about her lost friend he volunteered himself to investigate. What if he did find this friend what then...would he lose Nanami because of it..?

He quickly blended himself in with the wall corner as two Trustee's walked by. Knowing they may have access to information that he does not he stalked the lurking behind occasionally stopping and hiding in the shadows. The men went separate ways as one walked toward a sealed door that required a Passkey. There was no way he could get into the door without some equipment to copy the man's fingerprints so he had to come up with another plan which would rely on his luck. He pulled out a small sheet of paper quietly crumbling it in his hand as he approached behind the man. When the man unlocked the door he walked straight in without looking back..bingo..Izuru quickly got next to the door close enough in reach but far enough to stay hidden. Moments later when the man emerged Izuru lodged the small piece of paper into the lock hole then moved back just in time as the man looked behind him. Nothing, he thought he had felt a small breeze woosh past but it must have been his imagination. After the man was out of sight Izuru placed his hand on the door handle and taking a deep breath he pushed down and the door managed to close but stay unlocked just enough to where he could get in.

A computer screen was directly in front of him it contained all the information he perhaps was seeking what luck. As he sat down he began browsing through many student profiles until he found a certain name, Hajime Hinata. As he clicked the boys profile a a photo of him along with information popped up he gasped in shock holding his head as another odd memory of Nanami and him came to mind from his point of view. They were standing outside talking and he declined playing a new game with her and promised to see her tomorrow. Was this one of his SHSL skills? Could he feel and, predict events. Shaking it off he kept scrolling and scrolling..boring...age weight bla bla bla boring...came from..such dull information. Kamakura project..? He shook his head in disbelief as he looked at the status of the boy; Kamakura Project. What the hell is that supposed to mean...did they name a project after him? He quickly printed all of this information putting it into his suit as he dug through more files finding the Kamakura project ones. With a click he anxiously read through it.

"By using someone with no talent a empty shell we would create Artificial Talent the perfect being, someone who could do anything. While this was made possible the boy's personality did not fully erase and kept showing through time after time. Certain members of the school board unaware of this project are digging too deep and may learn the secret it has become too risky" Now that he thought about it..his memories of his family..friends..his life in general were all blank. Who was he...really...he knew he had been someone else before...is it possible..? His eyes widened as he heard someone fidgeting at the door in a panic he printed out the rest closed out all the files putting the into his suit, he looked around but, there was no place to hide he had to chance it as he climbed onto the desk and opened the window.

"WHO GOES THERE STOP!" The men yelled as Izuru jumped landing perfectly on his feet without a scratch outside making a run for it back to his dorm area. He finally made it back to his room as he unlocked the door walking inside removing his clothing to take a well deserved shower. As he lathered his body with soap he couldn't help but, think about everything he managed to find. He figured it may have taken him days, his luck must have been on his side this round. He needed to calm down and prepare for bed it was already 2am and, he had a quiz tomorrow..ugh. He continued to wash himself rinsing out his long locks as Nanami continued to come across his mind. He touched his fingers to his lips as he recalled giving her the other half of the sushi it was almost like a indirect kiss. He would have prefered a actual kiss he thought as his mind continued to wonder everything from holding hands with her, sitting close to her, and taking her on his...wait a second what the hell was he thinking had he lost his mind? Thinking such indecent thoughts about a girl that wasn't even his, yet anyway. His face turned dark red as the naughty thoughts about her continued to plague his mind and it clearly started to show. Once again he was hard, at least it was in his room away from had two options either take care of it now or wait it out painfully..he wasn't going to get a good night's sleep tonight he sighed.

7am..curse these early morning classes he groaned blocking the sun from his freshly opened eyes. He sat up in his bed and prepared to get ready for class, too bad he didn't have time to stop for some coffee on the way. The line would be too long by now. It took him a full hour to take care of his problem last night mostly because he had to think about her to help reach a release but, remained conflicted between his dirty thoughts about her and, his own pride of having control over himself. That leaves him..1 2 3...exactly 4-5 hours at most of sleep. He thought he had fallen asleep a few times as he walked to class. Everyone settled down and studying last minute before Chisa walked in with the stack of papers.

"Good morning class I have some unfortunate news...We wont be taking the quiz today" She huffed as everyone pretended to care. "In other news your classmate Komaeda managed to find his way back please welcome him with open arms" she shouted as a young man around Izurus height walked in with crazy white hair and olive green eyes. This guy had trouble written allover him and Izuru had already pre determined he didn't like him. This must be the Lucky Student he had heard so much about mostly from Hiyoko's rude comments. None of the class except a few students like Nanami welcomed this man who goes by Komaeda back.

"Thank you everyone I must say..it was a journey haha" He laughed as he looked back at his seat near Nanami taken by a stranger with long dark hair and red glowing eyes. Izuru met his gaze sending a shiver down his spine.

"Oh right! Sorry I needed a place to put our new student I almost forgot you say by Nanami you can have the one by the window next to her instead I'm so sorry about that" she said with a bow.

Komaeda only laughed it off as he took his seat next to his friend ignoring the glares from Izuru. This guy..he had no idea why but, he annoyed him he was too close to him and too close to Nanami He got even more furious when Komaeda had taken Nanami's hand and placed a small gift in it from his travels as she smiled in delight thanking him.

"Oh since you've been gone a while I can let you borrow all my notebooks and I would like you to meet a new classmate this is Izuru" she said smiling as she turned toward him. Izuru snapped out of his trance looking over once again seeing this other guy. He was very good friends with Nanami that much he could tell.

"Pleasure.." He said as he huffed going back to organizing his desk.

"Likewise" Komaeda said with a smile. This was great Nanam thought, she had two wonderful friends she could spend time with. Her and Komaeda weren't as close as her and Hinata but, he would play games with her and once in awhile beat her because of his luck. Komaeda was perplexed from Izuru's reaction perhaps he wasn't a social type of guy he said in his head. With halloween so close Chisa decided to make class fun by using spare time to watch a series of Horror films everyone would push the desks to the back of the classroom and cramp together on the floor to watch the movies on the projector. Nanami was a little nervous knowing she did get a bit jumpy with these types of movies. Todays movie was called the Conjuring a popular film that was only a few years old but, crowned a great horror film. Izuru knew Nanami would be a bit jumpy this would be his chance to maybe get a little closer to her. She picked a spot towards the back sitting on a comfy bean bag couch as Izuru say down next to her immediately crossing his leg leaning back. Nanami giggled and much to Izuru's disappointment invited Komaeda over as well the bean bag couch had room for 3 but Izuru only saw room for him and Nanami. He groaned in his head scooting over as Komaeda say down as well a little too close to Nanami. Wait...jealousy..now he's feeling jealous..over something this stupid. Perhaps the claws of insanity had begun to dig at him already. As the movie started and the lights went low he casually slipped his arm around the back of the couch Nanami turned and looked at him.

"Are you ok" she said in a worried tone, "you have been acting a little off today" she said whispering to him.

"Sorry I didn't get much sleep last night..you can come closer to me if you want Nanami" He said looking at her from the side insinuating he knew she was easily frightened.

"Komaeda kun here have a little more room you must be tired and want to stretch out a bit" Nanami smiled as she scooted closer to Izuru hoping he wasn't able to tell how nervous she already was about this movie.

"Oh no don't worry about me Nanami your always so kind thinking of others..and of trash like me" Komaeda chuckled a bit as he placed a hand on her shoulder awakening a bit of annoyance in Izuru once more. Ibuki could sense the wave of male dominance hormones floating in the air. She snapped her head around like the girl from the exorcist to see the source, eyes widening and mouth dropping as it was clear Izuru was displeased with another guy being so close to _his_ Nanami. Ibuki had always secretly watched everyone enjoying the ships she created in her own fantasy land, before she always thought Komaeda and Nanami would be cute but, this new guy changed everything. To her it was like bad boy who was secretly the biggest sweet heart falling in love with an oblivious girl who was completely innocent on all levels. She was also one of the few people who knew Komaeda had taken a bit of a liking to Nanami wether he could fight for her attention or not would be a mystery, Chisa was just as interested watching them. Nanami took a deep breath as the movie finally began. Throughout the movie everyone in the class besides Izuru showed at least some fear in their eyes honestly this movie was too predictable...how dull. It did however cause Nanami to subconsciously cling to him in which turn he wrapped his arm around her..not her shoulder but her small waist.

"Wow what a daring move this early on.."Ibuki and chisa both thought in unison. Komaeda just smiled his goofy grin through the movie not paying too much attention to his friends next to him. He could tell Izuru was acting the way he was because he felt threatened by Komaeda who in turn was so confused as to why someone would ever be jealous of someone like him. He wanted to try being friends with everyone so he was going to do his best to not upset Izuru. Nanami at this point in the movie had brought her legs up together and was basically cuddled up into Izuru almost cowering in his hair as the demonic monster possessing the mother of the kids had been trying to kill her own daughter. Izuru in turn was trying his best to control his body as Nanami's pushed against his her own body heat radiating with his. He wanted to remain like this for a while but, the movie was coming to a happy end. He had a disappointed look in his eyes as Nanam emerged from the hair cocoon she had hidden herself in.

The rest of the class laughed and talked with each other about the movie as the lights came back on. Komaeda clapped at the end and went on a hope speech per usual. "Nanami..?" Izuru said looking at the girl beside him who looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"I'm ok" she smiled at him as she got up clutching her backpack to her chest. He knew that was a lie. She was still a bit shaky as she got up to help put the desks back hopefully she wouldn't have nightmares from this movie. Later in the evening he decided to follow Nanami back to her dorm. The school's rules didn't restrict guys from entering the girls area but, it did restrict men to not being allowed in the public/private girls shower room. He didn't follow her for any specific reason it just eased his mind knowing she was tucked in safe in her room and not out pokemon hunting. He stopped as she walked inside the girls part of the building watching her with her face planted in her game screen walk to her room. Unbeknownst to her, someone else had been watching her movements. A young man a bit older than she was from the reserve course had been watching her. He had always been envious of hinata's relationship and, closeness to the beautiful Nanami. With Hinata out of the way he could get as close to her as he wanted. While Nanami was unlocking her door he approached her from behind.

"Hey you" the young man spoke causing Nanami to yelp in fear and turn instantly backing against her door. She had no idea who he was and wasn't keen on finding out.

"Umm...can..can I help you with something..?" she asked nervously. The hairs on the back of Izurus neck began to stand, something was off. Without hesitation he made his way up the steps and began working his way toward Nanami's dorm. The young man put his hand against the door cornering and towering over Nanami looking down at her.

"Why don't we talk inside your room" he grinned running his other hand down her cheek. "I know you miss my classmate who disappeared..would you like to see him again.." this struck her attention as she looked into his eyes.

"Do you ...really know where hajime is..is he ok..how do you know about him" she said getting ready to try and make a run for it.

"Oh I know that and more..but, that information is a little classified you'll have to earn it" he chuckled.

"Lies" A voice said from the shadows. Izuru and his glowing red eyes full of anger came out causing the young man to back off in a hurry. "You know nothing of Hajime Hinata nothing you pathetic earthworm..and you have no right to lay a hand on Nanami.." Izuru growled putting his hand around the young man's neck slamming him into the wall with full force. Nanami jumped in surprise as Izuru picked her up and carried her into her room locking the door behind them.

"Are you alright..did he touch you" Izuru growled as he examined up and down her arms.

"No..you came just in time I think.." she said smiling. Her heart skipped a beat at how worried he seemed about her. The seemingly emotionless man was showing a side she alone gets to see. She took his hand and walked him into her bathroom cleaning off the bloodied knuckles, he must have hurt himself hitting the other guy against the concrete wall. She wasn't a SHSL Nurse by any means but she knew how to handle basic cuts and bruises. After wrapping his hand up she had him sit on her bed with her as she pulled out a few drinks and snacks. They had decided to just spend the night together. They didn't sleep in her bed instead they stayed up all night playing games and enjoying the many exotic snacks Nanami had ordered. Izuru brought up all the research papers he had also found on Hinata. Nanami wished Izuru had been able to find out more but this would suffice for now..Hajime was alive.

Authors Notes: Thank you all lovelies for your love and support all the feedback! Nothing encourages me to continue more than your lovely comments! I promise to bring forth more cuteness especially after...episode 10….Next we will have a wonderful day at the beach!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Izuru kept quiet about the events that took place several nights ago when an unknown student had attempted to lure Nanami into doing things with him. Mostly because Izuru himself wanted to make sure he would be the one to bestow justice on this disgusting pervert. He made it his routine to follow her back to her room each and every night escorting her to the door in case this weirdo decide to show back up. Showed back up he did. This young man was not going to let anyone get between his fantasy love life between him and his perfect Gamer girlfriend. He began stalking Izuru as well taking notes on him. Izuru felt the odd eyes following him but couldn't pinpoint the exact place they came from. Regardless today would be a field trip day away from campus. He and, Nanami could relax away from the school for a few hours.

As he walked into the classroom everyone had bags filled with towels and other swimwear articles, most of the put their Bikinis on underneath their clothes for a easy switch out. He was looking forward to spending this time with Nanami and, to get to see her in a swimsuit. He brought his luggage as well into the classroom as he took his seat next to Nanami who instantly greeted him. "Ok class let's get going!" Chisa shouted as everyone basically ran outside to the busses. Nanami and Izuru made their way as well. Unfortunately they got stuck in the front seats which were much smaller than the ones in the back the two were basically sitting skin to skin but, Izuru didn't mind. The trip would take around 2 hours so Nanami brought several games to pass the time. They played everything from Street Fighter to Smash brothers, what was interesting was they beat one another several times but, Nanami still stayed supreme. Maybe he wasn't a SHSL Gamer but he could definatly one up Nanami now and then. He thought his luck may have been at play when he did win.

After 2 hours they finally arrived. The beach was beautiful and private property of Jin Kirigiri himself. Crystal clear water adorned with beautiful sea shells. Everyone stopped about 10 feet from the water to lay down their towels and undress into their swimsuits except Nanami. He looked toward her awkwardly as he removed his own shirt revealing his well defined chest. "Are you ok Nanami?" Izuru asked. Nanami shook her head.

"Mmm I don't know if I should I mean..it's the only one I could find that would fit but.." She blushed dark as she looked at his eyes.

"I'm sure you look fine cmon now" Izuru almost had to hit himself he sounded a little too eager there. Nanami gulped as she took off her articles of clothing one by one, Izuru almost provided a barrier for her while she took off her clothes revealing a form fitting two piece bikini in a pearl white. His eyes widened at the sight of this angel. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Does it make me look weird.." She asked him curiously.

"No not at all not at all I like it" He blurted out quickly covering his mouth. "Well we better get moving to c'mon" He said as he made her put her game boy down and follow him to the water. As he went deeper in she stayed behind. "What's wrong?" He said walking back to her.

"I..I've never swam in this deep of water before I'm just a little nervous" she said slowly moving back towards him. He smiled and took her hands in his backing up slowly guiding her deeper into the water. She swallowed nervously but, put trust into him. After they moved to the point she couldn't touch down anymore she clung onto him not wanting to let go. Izuru blushed dark as he held her in his arms in the water and from the looks Chisa and Ibuki were giving the two of them. Nanami pulled back holding onto his shoulders looking up at him. She felt her body warm up from those beautiful red eyes of his. Not only had he protected her from an attacker, he had opened her heart back up from a deep sadness. In a way she knew this familiar feeling in her heart but, did she really want to feel this again...what if he disappeared just like Hinata did? Noticing the sudden change in her mood he locked his fingers with hers causing her to give him a reassuring smile.

After the sun had begun to shine brighter everyone walked out of the water to apply sunscreen Teru offered to rub it on everyone but, Nidai was the only one who took such a scary offer.

Nanami rubbed most of herself down except for odd areas of her back she couldn't reach. Without thinking she asked Izuru if he could help get the places she couldn't Izuru was too happy to offer as he massages his hands and fingers through her skin rubbing in the lotion flawlessly. In turn she did the same for him rubbing her small fingers weaving the through his back trying not to get any in his long hair while Ibuki watched from a palm tree in amazement. Her ship was sailing. After everyone reapplied sunscreen they charged back to the water at full speed.

"I'll be back I want to go look at something really quick" Nanami said as she walked along a stone path. Izuru got up to follow but was stopped by a rabid Ibuki.

"WHOA THERE LOVERBOY WHAT ARE YOU DOINGG" She screamed flailing her arms around. "YOU DON'T JUST FOLLOW A GIRL WITHOUGHT ASKING IF IT'S OK" she huffed. Izuru glared at her as Nanami was now out of his sight.

"She doesn't mind it" He growled as he got up in an attempt to follow her getting cut off by Ibuki once more,

"Listen some romance 101 from Master Ibuki~ she may be a total nerd but, nerds love romance be romantic if you really want her that badly" she said flicking his arm as she pounced back to her hiding spot eagerly hiding. He face palmed himself as he walked down the same stone path. She moved pretty quick. Finally he caught up with her. She was in a small pool like area decorated with natural looking rocks that had water coming down in a gentle waterfall manner. There she was standing under it in the water that couldn't have been more than 5 feet deep.

" _Gala Omega right..?"_ ….what is this again with the random flashbacks. Nanami's face became clear in his memory she stopped after hearing supposedly him say those words. She turned around and, got right up to him inches apart going on about the game. Is it possible he didn't lose his memories after all..The Kamakura project...Hajime's disappearance the only thing keeping him from saying it was his guilty conscious not wanting to admit that he was possibly the reason Nanami became so depressed. He didn't want to feel this guilt..his heart was aching it needed to stop he hissed as she walked into the small pool like area approaching Nanami. She turned feeling his presence once again she had a pretty good sense of when he was around. The hurt look on his face confused her as he walked up behind her through the water and wrapped both his arms around her laying his chin on her head. Her face reddened at the sudden embrace but, she didn't hate it. In fact she leaned back against him as the water rained down on both of them. He felt his heart ache ease as they continued their embrace for what felt like hours. It all made sense...everything he found led up to him being the very man who left Nanami alone at the fountain that day, the man who told her "See you tomorrow" and never showed up. The man who she waited day and night for outside of the gates never losing hope of getting to share memories with him. Nanami noticed his trembling and tried to shake him out of his trance as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"IZURU" She shouted pulling him from the water and back down the path. His eyes were a bit glazed over causing her to assume he had gotten dehydrated in the heat. With hair like that staying cool probably wasn't easy. Mikan ran over to them as well carefully examining him as Nanami kept her hand on his shoulder.

"He..will be ok just make sure you keep drinking water ok" she said nervously.

"I'm not one much for the water anyway" Izuru said with a sigh as he stood up with Nanami. Nanami hadn't noticed how beautiful his body was until now. He flipped his hair out of his face as the sun glazed his dripping wet smooth skin. From his beautiful chest down to his swimming trunks that snug very well against him. She quickly turned away walking over to grab him a bottle of water. The entire class had caught wind of the romantic atmosphere as each student occasionally glanced to the two sending waves of encouragement. Ibuki, Sonia, and Chisa were all pumped up to help see this romance blossom with all their power. Unbeknownst to Izuru Ibuki had Mahiru take some photos of his affections toward Nanami at the other pool, she knew these would come in handy. It was obvious they liked eachother but, getting Izuru to make a move to help push their relationship further was the next step and who better to help than the self proclaimed Love Love Squad.

After a long day at the beach everyone began packing up and drying off for the long journey home. The sunset was beautiful but, she much more beautiful. She stood near the shore edge for one last look. He came up to her and put a arm around her waist. "Careful I don't want the water sweeping you off your feet" He joked. She giggled in return facing him their faces only inches apart. They both moved closer to each other as Nanami locked her hands in the locks of his hair. Ibuki watched basically chewing her nails off they were so close just a little more. As Komaeda picked up his own towel helping Chisa carry back supplies a wave was about to come crashing down over top of them. Izuru's quick thinking saved them. He basically dodged out of the way seconds before getting dunked under the water. They both laughed it off and walked back together and of course sat together on the long ride home.

Meanwhile back at the academy the young fellow who attempted to have his way with Nanami was unfolding his plans to have his way with her. If he couldn't force her to love him he could take something special from her something he believed he only deserved. He snuck into main academy leaving a small note on Nanami's desk. By tomorrow she would be his.

As much as everyone loved the beach home sweet home was a wonderful place to be. Everyone was completely exhausted. Izuru was completely worn out and went to his room early while Nanami went back the classroom to get her books. As she filtered through her folders a small note fell onto her hand. She had an unnerving feeling about this as she opened it.

"I can't explain right now I'm sorry I haven't come back like I promised a lot has happened and I promise I'll explain more later meet me in the woods tonight but, make sure you come along if anyone finds out a reserve course was in the Main I could get into trouble don't forget to bring a game or two for us to enjoy together" -Hajime

Her eyes lit up as new determination filled her heart he didn't forget about her afterall. Without thinking she packed up her bags and booked it back to her room, she had about an hour before it would be dark she needed to get ready and charge some of her batteries. A knocking came to her door. As she opened it there stood Izuru. I'm going to tell her..but not right now ill tell her first thing in the morning he thought. "I wanted to make sure you made it to your room ok" he smiled. She grinned ear to ear embracing him in a tight hug. He was confused at this sudden event but, didn't mind it.

"Thank you..for everything you've done for me..I owe you one" she smiled pulling back from the hug. She didn't bring up anything about Hinata because he specified to not to tell anyone he could be in deep trouble and didn't want to risk it. After saying their goodbyes she began packing her small backpack. It was finally time to see him again. She turned on her flashlight and, walked outside through the dog and into the woods.

Authors Note: Izuru IS aware of him being Hinata but, he knows he needs to bring it up at a more appropriate time which as you can guess should have been before she got that note from her stalker. Plus hes debating on if even telling her would be a good idea he doesn't want to lose her and the fear of her hating him keeps the words from escaping his throat.

As Always thank you for your support! I always appreciate and read every message review and comment. I can't thank you enough 3


	6. Chapter 6

Nanami had begun her walk down the stone path until she reached the end of the sidewalk. Looking up she could barely see through this thick fog but, she had to go. Hinata was waiting for her. She took a deep breath and continued into the woods. Back at the academy Izuru who was restless unable to sleep got up to get a little tea from the cafeteria. Upon entering it he overheard 2 other students chatting.

"I wonder what shes doing runnin bout in the middle of the night it just ain't safe" the girl said

"Aye I did like her cat hoodie Im thinking of asking her where she got it" the boy said Izuru dropped his tea and it shattered to the floor as he marched over slamming his hand on the table.

"Where is she..Where did she go and WHY "He said in a stern voice. Was Nanami insane she knew that guy was still out there why would she..unless. His memory flashbacked to her thanking him for everything he had done. Is it possible he faked Hinata somehow to lure her away..it made logical sense especially if he had been stalking her for a while now.

"Whoa take it easy there she walked off into the woods about 10 minutes ago" the girl said. Izuru's eyes grew with anger.

"Listen to me you to..a student in the Main course is in great danger I need you to go find a teacher or find security and tell them everything you told me got it? The two nodded in response as they got up and ran back into the school building. Izuru packed a blade, a small handgun, and put on a bulletproof vest he kept in case of an emergency. Without hesitation he ran off as fast as he could following the small footprints Nanami had left. He prayed to whatever god he could that he could find her..get to her in time.

Nanami came to the dead tree at the end of the woods but, saw no one. Nervously she opened her pokemon go game to try and distract herself. Shuffling sounds could be heard all around her. She looked around holding her phone carefully. The sound of a branch cracking spooked her into moving backwards as she fell down. She rubbed her back from the pain looking up to see a tall figure with spiky hair, she smiled.

"Hinata kun..you're back" she smiled. But as the vision became clear her eyes widened in pure fear. It was him again, he grinned as he pulled rope out of his pocket.

"Sorry not who you were expecting my princess? Your prince must be in another castle.."He grinned snapping the rope out. Nanami jumped up and attempted to make a run for it throwing several things in her bag behind her in an attempt to stall him. He easily dodged item after item finally catching up to her he grabbed her by her arm and yanked her screamed as she fell yelling as loud as she could as he pinned her with his body tying her hands behind her back with force. "Don't fight back so much you're making it harder for me not to take you right here" He grinned. "Then again a little fun couldn't hurt...I'll take you back to my dorm and keep you as my personal pet got it.." Nanami was terrified she was out of options and she was tied up it would take a miracle right now to save her. She should have known the letter was fake..she should have known but she was too desperate to see Hinata again. The young man turned her onto her back and begun the process of undressing her undergarments. Nanami felt tears come to her eyes preparing herself for this painful experience.

"Get your filthy hands off of her and back away" A voice came from the shadows. The young man pulled out a handgun and pointed it around rapidly searching for the source of the voice. "I told you to back away from her" Izuru growled and appeared behind him. He quickly turned and Izuru used a swift kick to knock the gun out of his hands and out into the woods. Not wanting to give up he pulled a large combat knife and attempted several jabs at Izuru who dodged the perfectly.

"DIE YOU FREAK" The man shouted attempting one more slash to Izurus neck. Izuru caught the knife in his bare hand busting it off it's base grinning. "She belongs to me you here she's mine you bastard GAH" he shouted in pain as Izuru stomped his foot down on him.

"You've got that wrong..Nanami and women in general do not belong to anyone especially scum like you, not only did you put your hands on her without her permission you violated her space and just couldn't take the hint you're a sad excuse of a man and deserve to rot in a cell for the rest of your pathetic life…" Izuru said as he did one final blow to his head knocking him out and probably a few teeth. Nanami looked away ashamed, she didn't want to meet his eyes. Izuru grabbed her articles of clothing and brought the back to her as he used his knife to cut the rope. She shook and shivered as he helped her get herself back together clinging and burying her face into his chest letting tears escape. "You don't need to say anything I'm here now I won't ever let anyone put a finger on you" he said holding her tightly. The tone in his voice..sounded so familiar..for a second she thought she heard Hinata's voice.

"Im..Im so sorry I'm sorry..I thought.." she sniffled wiping her tears away.

"You don't have to explain to me...but I do have some explaining to do for you" he said as he sat down with her. "This may not be the best time to tell you this but I think you need to know" She held onto him firmly looking up into his eyes as his hair fell down around her. "Months ago the academy planned and funded a special project, this project was meant to create someone with every talent known to mankind. In order to do so they needed a talentless person who admired Hopes Peak above all else...So who better than a talentless boy who could only stare at the building from afar, Someone who was so desperate he would give up everything to be given talent. " Nanami pulled away from him a bit looking closer into his eyes."It was called the Kamakura project..I was the one they used. They locked away my memories and personality in an attempt to create a vessel so empty it could be filled, in the end it failed resulting in me joining you in your class." His heart ached again..but he had to let her know. "Nanami..I'm so sorry...I never ment to hurt you this much..I didn't know I would forget about someone so important to me.." Nanami shook and backed away from him.

"No...you mean to tell me..all this time.." She sniffled more tears coming to her eyes. Izuru's worst fear was happening he stood up and hugged Nanami again in a tight embrace.

"Nanami I didn't know myself until I did the research I had no clue..please..please don't be angry with me I won't ever leave again" Izuru cried as he felt tears come down his cheeks. This was it he was going to lose Nanami all because he wanted to be special..to have a talent.

"I thought I told you..talent isn't everything..you idiot" Nanami cried out hugging him back tightly. "You'll be lucky if I let you go at all" she said nuzzling her face against him.

"Then don't ever let go" He smiled pressing his forehead to hers. The two walked back together meeting up with Chisa and Juzo explaining what had happened. The stalker was kicked off campus for good and would be sent to a secure jail far away from Nanami. She didn't feel comfortable sleeping alone that night so she invited Izuru to stay with her. He jumped onto her bed and got cozy as Nanami put her things down in her room.

"Hinata kun.." she said in a quiet voice.

"You can call me that but, not in front of anyone else if anyone where to find out about the experiment it could ruin everything I dont know what they would do with me.." he spoke as she sat down on the bed.

"I promise as long as you promise not to disappear aga- "He cut her off as he pulled her down with him placing one of her games into her hand.

He nuzzled her cheek in response causing her to blush a deep rosey red. "I promise you Nanami" he said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep holding her. Nanami smiled and opened the save file she had been saving for when she had met up with Hinata again. Nanami eventually fell asleep as well and the two laid slept better than either of them had in a long time.

Authors notes: Holy crap I didn't want to stop writing no they are not yet a confirmed couple they still have a bit of a school life together first so no the story is not over yet ^^


	7. Chapter 7

His eyes opened to the sun shining through the window. It was hard to believe the crazy events that had happened not even a day ago. And here he is now, in Nanami's bed with her fast asleep on him. He smiled softly as he ran his fingers through her hair. Luckily there were no classes today so they could sleep in as much as they wanted..but how boring would that be. He carefully laid her down as he got up putting the covers back on her. He walked over to her tea maker looking through the various loose leaf teas she had, Tension Tamer sounded like a good one. He opened the box shocked to see a little pod.

"What the hell is this.." he sighed. He hated these easy to use Keurig type machines he prefered to work with loose leaf tea hell even tea bags. This was truly troubling he risked being spotted if he leaves the room this early when most people leave for the coffee shop everyone would think he was some pervert or assume him an Nanami spent all night getting lucky. Suddenly a knock came to the door.

"Nanami! Nanami! Are you awake? It's your teacher!" Izuru gulped as he got up to answer the door surely Chisa was mature enough not to assume such things. He opened the door and her eyes widened in shock when she saw him. "Wha..what are you doing here and in the girls dorms! " she said as her face grew red looking at Nanami who was spread out on the bed with messy hair. Ibuki also rushed in completely unwelcome.

"OH MY GOD THEY MUST HAVE BEEN DOING IT ALL NIGHT LOOK AT HER SHE'S IN A SEX COMA!" Ibuki shouted as Izuru threw a blanket at her. It was only 8am and he was already tired and ready to go back to sleep.

"I didn't mean to intrude but the class wanted to go to a coffee shop Sonia heard about in town and wanted to recruit you two as well" Chisa smiled as she pointed toward poor Nanami who just woke up rubbing her tired eyes.

"It's popular in America they call it Starbucks!" Sonia shouted. Nanami yawned and started to brush her hair out.

"...mmm I've never been there I'm willing to try it" She said sleepily

"Perfect! Do make haste we will be leaving in about 15 minutes!" Chisa said as her and the other girls walked back outside to wait. Izuru wanted to do something today but, not with the entire damn class as a whole. He wanted to spend more quality time with Nanami he definitely needed to make up for lost time.

"Mmmm I need to change out of my clothes do you mind turning around" she asked as she had already started slipping out of her pajamas. Izuru's face grew hot as he turned away from her. As his eyes wondered he looked over and noticed a mirror which showed Nanami perfectly. Shivers went up his spine as he had a perfect view of her naked from behind he quickly shut his eyes trying his best to calm himself down. After about 3 minutes Nanami was ready. Izuru took a deep breath and turned around with a smile.

"Hinata kun..let's go together" she said grabbing his hand. He held hers back and followed her outside to meet back with the others. He was shocked at how calm she was about all this is it possible she knew all along..? Everyone walked down the busy streets lots of people gawked in awe at the elite students of hopes peak. After a few more minutes of walking Chisa opened the door to the coffee shop which was actually very empty and cozy perfect for such a big group. The staff greeted everyone and one by one everyone ordered.

"..." He had no idea what to order and he was coming up next. He looked to Nanami as if begging for her to order for them both.

"You like tea right" Nanami smiled as she looked at the menu. "Why don't you pick us a seat I can order for us both" she said. She knew him very well as he smiled and, went to the lobby area to pick out a seat. "Mmm I want to order a Pumpkin Spice Frappuccino and, I'll also take..give me the Kusa Mochi Frappuccino as well please!" She said with determination. She remembered when her and Hajime walked past a sweet shop and his eyes were glued to the Kusa Mochi. After the drinks were ready she walked over to him, he found a nice comfy sofa they could sit right next to each other in. She handed him the cold drink as he examined it curiously.

"What is it?" he asked. He was much more curious about her orange colored drink.

"Just try it silly" she said watching him. He shrugged his shoulders and took a sip from his straw. There was an awkward pause until suddenly his eyes lit up like a christmas light. The aura around him was happy and strong.

"It's alright" he exclaimed as he went back to sipping it. She giggled at the response, she knew his personality would be a bit off for a while maybe even forever because of the brain alterations but, to her he was still the kind and, caring Hinata and always would be. Izuru eyed her drink continuously as Nanami finished it. It looked really good he should have asked her for a little sip he couldn't stop himself from basically inhaling the Frappuccino she picked out for him. Nanami reached for a napkin to wipe some of the drink from her mouth but Izuru stopped her.

"Here I wanted to try it" he said as the tip of his tongue swept up a little of the frappuccino from her lips causing her face to turn blood red in turn. He licked his lips. "Not bad at all" he smiled. Nanami was blushing like crazy much to his confusion until he realized. I just licked her face..not her face but her my tongue. Izuru blushed as well with the realization and the two turned away trying to calm down. Ibuki was about to lose her shit she was so excited. Nanami's heart raced more than ever she usually avoided romantic thoughts especially on the sexual side of the spectrum but, lately she couldn't help her own mind jumping from him holding her to making her a hot mess on her bed. He was the only one who could make her feel the way she felt.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me" he said.

"It's ok I was just a little shocked haha" she smile taking a deep breath as she pulled out pokemon go. Izuru did the same as Nanami showed him how to play.

"We should do class trips like this more often" Souda said as he sucked down his lemonade.

"For once I agree with you" Mahiru said.

"Let's see..there is an amusement park would you all like to go there tomorrow!" Chisa said with excitement. Everyone except Nanami, Souda, and Gundam were excited. Nanami herself didn't mind smaller rides but the closest park was ment for thrillseekers so there were more rides ment for people looking for an adrenaline rush. Everyone discussed it and came to a agreement since tomorrow was halloween anyway the park may not be very packed. Chisa, Ibuki, and of course Sonia were ready to give Izuru the help and shove he needed to win Nanami's heart.

"Did you hear that Nanami? An amusement park think of all the rollercoasters!" He said with excitement. Nanami smiled and sat up.

"I'm going to go the bathroom to charge my phone for a few minutes"She said

"I'll come with you..wait no shit that's not right." He blushed apologizing. "If you need me let me know" Izuru had no idea what he was saying. He should shut up before he makes a bigger fool of himself. Nanami giggled touching his hair before she walked off to the back. Izuru sighed and Ibuki and Sonia made their move as they quickly say down by him. Izuru only gave them a odd stare as they gazed at him.

"...can..I help you..?" He signed

"Don't worry loser IBUKI IS HERE TO HELP!" She yelled out smacking his back.

"You can help me by stopping your screaming and leaving me alone" He growled

"Oh come now Kamakura kun we only wish to see you and Nanami find true happiness" Sonia said with a smile. "Please let us help you! It pains us to see you two so close but, far apart, it really gets my goat!".

"What the hell does that mean"..Izuru said with a groan

"Just shut up lover boy and let us help do you want her or not? I can always re shp her and Komaeda together so that he can kiss her, hug her" she grinned.

"No I want her if you're so keen on this then help me but, don't become an annoyance" he said.

"WE WON'T" they said in Unison. He didn't want to admit it but, he needed help.

"This is a bluetooth keep in in your ear and we will help guide you from afar" He had a feeling he was going to regret this decision. Nanami returned moments after and took her seat next to Izuru.

"Welcome back did you catch any rare pokemon in the bathroom" He smirked

"Ew you better watch out Nanami he's going to use pokemon as a excuse to watch our private moments in the bathroom" Saionji winked. Izuru growled but, Nanami giggled in response holding onto his arm.

"No silly I didn't If I had the app open while My phone charged it wouldn't have charged" He smiled wrapping his arm around her hugging her close as she pulled her 3DS to show him a new game she had gotten. Holding each other like this was becoming a norm for them he hoped one day it could be the norm to tell her I love you and to kiss her goodbye before she left to her own dorm.

Notes: AHHH ok so right now Im going to work on building up their relationship. The next chapter will revolve around an amusment park any ideas you all have feel free to let me know!


	8. Chapter 8

The park was a 3 hour drive away so Chisa had ordered a special bus with reclinable seats tvs, and even outlets. Everyone met up outside to await for the bus to come it had to be at least 7am the park opened at 10:30 so they would get there right at opening time. Izuru was too thrilled to spend this time with Nanami, the park was huge so he could easily get alone time with her. Who knows maybe Ibuki and, Sonia would be helpful afterall. Everyone had gathered except Nanami. Izuru looked around worriedly it wasn't like her to be late.

"Izuru you should go find Nanami the bus might be here any minute" Sonia suggested. Izuru nodded and ran to the girls dorms. As he came to her door he knocked gently.

"Nanami it's me can I come in?" he asked. Nanami reluctantly opened the door moving side for him to walk in. He leaned down and grabbed her backpack in his hands.

"What are you waiting on lets go!" He said. Nanami only shook her head and sat on her bed. Izuru frowned and sat next to her. "Hey what's the matter?"he asked. Nanami looked up from her game to him.

"...I just..don't really enjoy thrill rides that much too high and too fast it's scary.."she said as she hugged her knees to her chest. Izuru wrapped an arm around her rubbing her side. He didn't think Nanami would have a fear of rides maybe she's just never gotten on one so it's been a bit scary. "You wont have any fun if I go you all should just go have fun." she sighed. Izuru huggd her gently.

"I promise I won't force you on anything we can ride smaller rides and even check out the arcade I won't have any fun if my best friend won't be there with me." he smiled. Nanami looked to him and smiled as well standing up with him and following him out of her dorm. The two walked out hand in hand. Sonia gave him a thumbs up as the two approached the bus. The seats sat 4 to a area with each seat facing each other. Izuru knew Komaeda might end up sitting in there little square so he made sure he sat to Nanami. He didn't hate Komaeda but his crush on Nanami was obvious and he wasn't going to let anyone steal her away. And like he predicted Komaeda sat with them. Izuru napped most of the trip while Komaeda and Nanami chatted and played games. He kept his arm through hers as if it assert that she was his. He hoped Komaeda wouldn't end up trailing with the he was looking forward to spending this time with Nanami. Noticing his peral Ibuki opened the bluetooth.

"Don't worry we got you covered we will make him stick with us so he won't bother you two" Izuru sighed in relief he owed them one. Komaeda was well aware that at this point he had no chance with Nanami but, having a little fun with her lovestruck knight in armor wouldn't hurt. Komaeda reached out and took Nanami's hands in his own.

"Oh my your hands are like ice I'll help you keep the warm" he laughed. Nanami awkwardly smiled unsure of what to say Komaeda could be very unpredictable at times. Izuru opened one eye huffing under his breath.

"Nanami I brought you a pair of gloves since it's getting colder here put them on" Izuru handed her a pair of her own Zelda gloves. She removed her hands from Komaedas and slipped them on.

"Aww I didn't mind at all though Kamukura~" Komaeda grinned at him. Izuru only glared laying back. For safety reasons everyone had to go in pairs meaning groups of 2 or 4. Sonia and Ibuki decided Gundam and Komaeda would be in their group. Izuru checked his watch only 45 minutes had passed..how boring and annoying.

"Mmm Izuru?" Nanami asked. He opened his eyes and sat up looking at her.

"Im..getting a little cold and sleepy can you hand me my backpack" she asked pointing to the book bag beside him. He smiled lifting up the arm chair separator pulling Nanami against him as he put his jacket around himself and her zipping it up. She smiled blushing as she snuggled into his shoulder for a nap. Komaeda only smiled he was enjoying the show in front of him. Izuru laid his head on top of hers enjoying her sweet smell as he drifted to sleep.

A few hours later the bus came to a stop they had arrived. Izuru was comfortable and didn't want to get up he was enjoying himself in this position. Nanami unzipped the jacket and thanked him for basically being her pillow and blanket. He was a bit disappointed in her getting up but, it was time to get off the bus.

"KOMAEDA IBUKI WANTS YOU TO BE IN OUR GROUP WE ONLY HAVE ONE GUY WE NEED ANOTHER Ibuki shouted as she dragged Komaeda away from Nanami.

"Haha you want trash like me in your group" I accept. Ibuki high fived Sonia with a wink mission accomplished. Izuru looked around in awe a the large rides going at amazing speeds, but getting Nanami on any of them would be difficult they should start off on smaller rides. The merry go round is a very dull and boring ride..but, if it makes Nanami happy then why not. They approached the ride and Izuru hopped onto a pure black horse in a fierce stance. Nanami gazed up to him, he truly was her knight. Izuru held out his hand to her and she hopped up on the same horse as Izuru put his arms around her and the ride pole. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and shoulder as the ride moved she squirmed a bit trying to control her own thoughts.

"Nanami...I still feel bad...I never ment to leave you alone like that" Izuru said holding her firmly against him. "The last thing I want is to lose you".

"It's ok..what's important is you are here with me now" she smiled. After the ride ended he jumped down and helped her down as well. Arm in arm they moved onto the next few rides. They walked past a small wooden coaster next.

"Hey Nanami.. ?" Izuru asked. Nanami gulped knowing what he might suggest. "I know you dislike roller coasters but this one doesn't go too fast and has a smaller hill than most it doesn't really go straight down either it curves." he said with a smile. Nanami hated to say no to him he was so excited to come here. The rides seats were a bit different they were ment for two people to sit in together one behind and one in front. She gripped onto his arm. "It's ok I don't want to push you into something you're afraid of".

"...Only if you promise to not let go of me…" she said puffing up her cheeks. He nodded and grabbed her hand basically running to the line. Because of his hair Nanami had to braid it back and almost pin it to his shirt.

"Please pick any seat you two would like and please remember to face forward keeping arms and legs inside the ride" The attendant stated as they went to pick their seats. They were the only ones on this ride. "If we sit towards the back it's going to feel faster the front may not be so intense but.."

"I trust you"

"..."

Izuru pulled her to the front seat. "Would you like to sit between my legs or me sit between yours" he asked her face quickly heating up. "Yknow because that's how the seats work on this ride" he said with a smile. "You can hold onto me either way but, if your wanting me to hold you, you should sit between mine."

"Umm...well.." She gulped starting to regret her decision. Izuru hopped in first and patted for her to sit down. She gulped getting in as well Her back was right against Izuru's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. The harnesses activated and the lap bar came down as the ride began to move. Nanami squirmed trying to get as against Izuru as she could. Her heart was already racing even with his arms wrapped around her like a extra safety harness. "Oi Nanami it's ok don't worry so much I'm here with you, there's nothing to fear anymore". She hugged onto his arms tightly as they went down a small hill picking up speed. This wasn't so bad the view of the woods was actually quite beautiful. After a few more drops and turns they came to the lift hill that's when Nanami truly began to panic. "Nanami it's ok I promise you please calm down look ahead and pretend you're in one of your video games like Gala Omega you're the ship flying through space". This stopped her shaking as she opened her eyes and looked forward. She took a deep breath as the coaster began curving picking up speed as it went down hill. He was right this was just like being in one of the games she plays. She laughed with joy as the ride continued to speed down the track Izuru laughing with her. As the ride came to a stop Izuru assisted her in getting out as they walked back down the ramp.

"I told you didn't I? I wouldn't lie to you" Izuru smiled taking her hand in his as they kept walking.

"You were right" she smiled skipping along with him.

"So...you want to try that one..?" He smirked pointing to the parks largest coaster. Nanami's face went white as she huffed and pulled him away from it. He looked around and saw a ride that caught his eye. It had a image of two swans swoon with each other. Izuru didn't say a word as he pulled Nanami toward the ride.

"Umm is this a water ride of some kind" She asked. He remained silent pulling her to his side walking in with her. This was his chance to tell her. Nanami was confused but followed him. They approached a indoor water tunnel with small boats with up to 6 seats each. Izuru helped her board as they sat across from each other remaining silent. The ride finally started as they drifted down the tunnel. The music was very calming and the fake forestry gave a very romantic feeling in the air.

"Is something on your mind?" she smiled asking him. He looked right into her eyes taking her hands in his.

"Nanami...when we first met..you had to have fallen from heaven into me..everything about you the way you glow your smile.." Nanami smiled still confused at his sudden blabbering. In order to feel worthy of being..yours..in your presence I felt that I had to become someone greater..in the process I lost my precious memories of my family..friends..and the most important person to me..you…" Nanami's cheeks heated up as Izuru got up and carefully moved next to her. "It's because of you that I may have hope of being the same old hinata you once knew...I know I will never 100% be him again and I lost all hope of that happening until you came back into my life".

"Hinata kun.."

"Chiaki Nanami…." he said with a soft voice as he pulled her close.

"Yes Hajime hinata" she giggled.

"I…..I love you Nanami..I want you by my side..please let me be your player two"

"I love you too Hajime and I would love for you to be my player two" she said as she glomped onto him. The two shared a tight embrace nuzzling each other.

"I'm so happy I could just...I could kiss you right now" Izuru smiled. Nanami smirked at him running her hands on his arms.

"What's stopping you then.." she said as she pressed her lips into his. This was a dream come true for him. He could barely control himself as he pulled her body down against his, her legs wrapping tightly around him as he kissed her back over and over again only pulling his lips off hers for a mere second to gain his breath before he crashed his lips back into hers. It was the first time Nanami had ever been kissed but, she knew deep down she was craving for this physical contact with him the same way he craved for her. This was the perfect opportunity to get it out of their system.

Ibuki and Sonia's faces turned 500 shades of red as they could hear the kissing and moaning sounds from the two over the bluetooth they wanted to turn it off but, just couldn't. Izuru wanted her badly his body longed to join together with hers. Nanami did her best to keep up with him even though she wasn't at all experienced at this kinda thing. Izuru had his tongue wrapped around hers as she tried to mimic him by sliding hers along his. The ride was getting very steamy very quick his erection was already giving him trouble and unfortunately this ride wouldn't last forever. After a final kiss they pulled away from each other to catch their breath. Izuru unbuttoned his shirt halfway to help lose some heat from his aching body. They quickly tried to make themselves look presentable as they got off the boat quickly together. The second they were in the clear Izuru pulled her into another kiss.

"Am I overstepping boundaries…" Izuru asked.

"No...I don't know much about these things but, I liked it..In fact I loved it a lot" she said with a dark blush. "You can do anything you want.." she mumbled into his chest. That didn't help calm him down at all. This was not the place for Nanami's first time at all that would have to wait until they got back home. For now they would just enjoy each others warmth on this cold mid fall day.

Authors note: WOOOO YAY they are a couple now 3 Sadly my fic is going to be coming to a closure soon so I would love Hininami ideas for my next series. I was debating on doing one in the future when they were married and had a kid but? Idk. What do you guys think? Tell me your inner Izu/Hinanami desires. And as always thank you for your continued support!


	9. Chapter 9

After a long day at the amusement park the trip home mostly consisted of sleepy students including the two new lovebirds. They held onto one another stealing kisses now and then back and forth. They had just started dating and already went as far as tongue dancing. Nanami knew it was a little fast but it felt so right. With time she would improve her own kissing skills and be as good as Izuru was. Ibuki and Sonia remained flustered in silence as the sounds of them enjoying each other in the tunnel sprung to mind. Luckily Sonia had convinced Komaeda to sit with them during the ride home to play some card games. They sat in the very last section void of anyone else so they could just enjoy each other. Izuru was still craving to join his body with hers, to make her truly his forever he kept good control over himself but was slowly losing to his inner desires. How annoying he couldn't keep himself under control. Each section even had a privacy curtain so Nanami pulled it over and over the windows to make it dark enough for them to fall asleep. Sleeping is the last thing Izuru wanted to do right now. Nanami put her favorite blanket over the as she snuggled close up against him rubbing his leg. That was it, her rubbing his leg was all it took for him to grow a very obvious erection. He didn't want to do it with Nanami until she was ready no matter how badly he wanted her. Nanami hummed nuzzling into his shoulder continuing her rubbing until she ran her hand over something else causing a gasp from him. Nanami's face turned dark red as she heard the sound he had made but, didn't remove her hand.

"Na..Nanami…" He groaned as she accidently tighten her grip on him. It didn't take her long to realize what was going on with him. To think she was able to cause that to him. She didn't see herself as the most attractive girl in the world but, she must have been doing something right to get him this way. She was nervous, curious, and flustered all at once. She had never been ths intimate with anyone before. She took a deep breath as she continued to move her hand over the large bulge desperate to burst out of his black jeans. Izuru grabbed her hand gently and kissed her cheek. "Nanami..you don't have to do anything you don't want to do I want you 100% comfortable with me first" he said.

"I do trust you Izuru" she said kissing his lips while undoing his tie and some buttons on his shirt. He couldn't help feeling guilty for this so soon, but was it truly that bad if she wanted him just as badly or at least close? "Just make sure the blanket stays on us just in case" she whispered. She played a game like this once in which the two characters made love at the right point in the route. If she was going to be intimate with anyone she wanted it to be with him. He breathed heavily squirming about as Nanami continued to rub and squeeze on him.

"It's..getting tight..are you ok with me undoing my pants" he panted unbuttoning more of his shirt. His hard on straining to be free. Nanami nodded and Izuru quickly undid his zipper guiding her hand into his jeans placing her hand on his hard on. Nanami blushed dark as her fingers felt him, she could feel every individual vein protruding from his length. She never imagined she would ever go this far with anyone, part of her remained nervous while the other part wanted to unleash her own inner desires. She was only rubbing on him through his briefs at the moment but, it was still progress. She pumped her hand up and down over his clothed cock releasing whimpers and, moans from him, his briefs were wet from the precum dripping from the head. Izuru couldn't help but buck his hips causing himself to slide in and out of Nanami's small delicate hands. Nanami couldn't help but enjoy the desperation in his voice as he rocked his hips into her hand as she pumped his length against the thrusts. His moans grew louder much to Nanami's panic as she tried to hush him in fear of being caught. Ibuki could hear everything from the bluetooth in her ear blushing madly trying to wake Sonia up so she could listen in too. "I'm so close Nanami…do you think you could touch the skin" he said with glazed eyes.

"We've gone this far haven't we let me help you" she said kissing his cheek. Izuru couldn't take it any longer he stood up a bit undoing his belt further pulling his pants down slightly along with his briefs. Nanami's face turned beat red as his Long thick cock swung out standing in salute. It was the first time she really got to see one in person other than her health classes and his was magnificent. It was adorned with veins running down the sides all the way to his swollen testicles, perfectly plump. He sat back down right away his cock twitching and throbbing as drops of cum kept leaking from the small slit on the head. It gave his cock a beautiful shine. Nanami felt very lewd..what would her parents say? None of that mattered now she wanted this more than she cared to admit. She placed her hand back onto his heated length leaning over to put more power into her jerks. She squeezed him on and off as her hand glided up and down him paying special attention to the head twirling her hands around it as if she was unscrewing it.

He kept one arm around Nanami and one hand gripping his seat to keep himself sturdy. His body shook in pleasure he was getting closer...so close..he hadn't even done anything for Nanami yet but, the way she was making him feel he melted in her hands. Nanami's breathing got heavier as her own body craved to be touched by him, taken by him. She wanted to try something in one of her games she played it seemed to work very well maybe it would be the same for Izuru. She gulped as she moved her head down towards his lap.

"What..what are you doing Nanami.." he said between his moans. Her tongue flicked the head of his cock causing him to burst out with a moan luckily Nanami covered his mouth before he woke everyone up. She took another deep breath as she ran her tongue up his cock taking a few inches of it into her mouth sucking on it. It had a unique taste neither bad or good but satisfying. Izuru gasps and gripped at the seats his nails digging in as he resisted the urge to thrust into her mouth. Nanami ran her hand up and down it as she sucked on the top part occasionally looking at Izuru's lust filled eyes.

"Nanami...Nanami...Im not going to last much longer if you don't stop I'll..in your mouth.." he groaned. The bus came to a halt Nanami panicked and thrusts her hand down to the base of hs length squeezing it as his cock went deeper into her mouth. Izuru's eyes widened as he uncontrollably released his seed. Nanami knew if she just spit it out anyone would be able to tell what it was so she braved it and swallow the thick hot liquid. Before Anyone caught them she stood up adjusting and brushing out her clothing. Izuru panicked and did the same as he stuffed himself back into his pants zipping them up. They regained themselves and grabbed their belongings walking off the bus as well with his hand in hers. Other than it being completely obvious they admitted to being a couple Izuru embarrassingly put it as "She is my lady and mistress" in reference to a Anime Nanami and him watched. After everyone else had left the two left to go to Izurus dorm. He had sound blocking walls put in to make sure no one would disturb him so this would be the perfect place. He wished had had decorated a bit more the room was very boring and dull. Nanami set her bags down to the side and walked in after him. She had expected to see something in here of interest to him posters, pictures, books, instead it was a very basic room with a few necessities. He wrapped his arms around her nuzzling his chin between her neck and shoulder. Other than Nanami nothing else mattered to him she was his light in this dull world.

"...Nanami if your not ready we don't have to it's been a long day we should probably rest". Izuru said as he laid down on his bed patting for Nanami to join climbed onto it as well wrapping her arms around him.

"If you don't mind waiting until tomorrow"..she said sleepily

"I don't mind at all" he said kissing her cheek as he pulled a blanket over the snuggling up for a good nights sleep.

Authors notes: Some clarification we still have a few chapters left in the story and I decided against using one shots. I've begun pre writing out a series of events for the sequel to this fic which will focus around Nanam, Izuru, and bam their kids. Any ideas for this fic are welcome I would prefer they be sent to my inbox. Once again thank you for your support as always guys holy cow I never imagined my work would even get 1 review let alone over 30 it means a lot to me and I will bring you as much Kamunami as I can!


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning the two new lovebirds went to breakfast. Izuru as usual though the display was too boring so Nanami picked out food for both of them. She missed the way Hinata use to be before all this, while he's becoming more like his old self she understood he is also a new person. As badly as she wanted Hinata back she still technically had him a new version of him, kinda like..he evolved like her pokemon.

"What's on your mind" he said stealing a piece of bacon from her plate.

"...I know you're Hinata but, at the same time I know you aren't..I don't want you to feel like I'm only in love with "hinata" and not you..you don't have to force yourself to be something you pretend you're not." she said as she continued to eat.

"Then you don't mind calling me Izuru from now on?" he said taking her hand.

"Not at all I fell in love with Hinata but, I've also fallen in love with you" Her words brought a blush to his face as he hid in his hair. He had been worried about this exact thing he had predicted that Nanami would long for the way he use to be, how he use to treat her. One thing that didn't change was that she was the center of his universe, and the only being in the world who he could call interesting, the only one who could make him feel this way.

Winter vacation was coming soon an entire month off for students to go home to their parents. Izuru couldn't recall his own family still the school would probably have some excuse already for "Hinata" not returning home. Nanami's family was all too excited to have her home. Izuru had nowhere to go it's not like it would be any less boring going somewhere besides here. He just wished Nanami could stay with him. He spent less time in his own dorm to stay with her as long as he could besides he gets better sleep when cuddled up with Nanami even he isn't sure why. Since the day of that trip the two haven't talked much about what went on during the ride home. As much as he wanted Nanami he knew it was too soon for her he wanted to make sure her first time would be perfect not dull and bland.

"5 days"

"...indeed"

"Izuru kun...maybe you could take the time to do a little travelling" she said with a small smile.

"Boring" he said. Nanami puffed her cheeks at him, it was a little annoying he had no interest in hardly anything anymore she sometimes worried if she was interesting enough for him.

"I know what you thought just now you are the only one who interests me" she sighed in defeat laying up against him. She was sure going to miss him, a entire month without her partner in all things. She hasn't even told her parents about having technically her first boyfriend, they knew she was interested in someone but, are clueless on Izuru. His appearance alone was very intimidating or strange to the average person. She remembered weeks ago when Mahiru needed a male model for a special photoshoot practice for the practical exams she had asked Izuru if he didn't mind to help. She tried her best to encourage him to interact with others in the class but, only got involved when she did. She agreed to do some photos for Mahiru in her swimming attire to try to persuade Izuru to help too. He finally caved especially after getting to save some of those photos Mahiru took, Nanami was still unaware he kept several pictures of her in his wallet. When it came to his turn he was natural photogenic without even trying she felt her own face heat up from the almost exotic photos she captured of him. If any man could look that god damn hot in a suit it was him. Nanami was in awe as well at how magnificent he truly was. And unknown to Izuru she kept every photo Mahiru took from the shoot.

One more day before he wouldn't see Nanami for a month this would be the most dreadful and, boring month of his life. He hated not being able to spend time with her, he wanted her to be right with him at all times. There were no classes today so he spent every minute of the day with her. Right now they were huddled together on the bench outside. The temperatures had reached low enough to where they could see their breath. Izuru's hair got in the way of a lot of things but, it had it's perks. His hair was extra warmth, It looked hella sexy on him. And she could easily hide herself in it when her classmates decided to tease her.

"Will you be ok here by yourself..?" she asked holding his arm tighter.

"I will be alright" he said

The day ended far too quickly as the sun set. They had to cuddle extra close because of how cold it had gotten, the building was like a igloo. He had his entire body curled around hers even his feet curled overtop of her small soft ones. He wished they could stay like this forever just him and her.

The next morning the alarm went off to alert it was the day Izuru had been dreading. How annoying...he groaned in his head as he grabbed the alarm clock and shut it off. He closed his eyes back shut holding Nanami tighter. Much to his dismay she woke up anyway sitting up with his arms still on her. She giggled leaning down to kiss his cheek. He only replied with the usual morning groan.

Nanami lived about 6 hours away her parents left very early to get there as soon as possible. They waited together on a bench near the school gates as leaves continued to change color and fall. Nanami and Izuru shared a large cup of Hot apple cider together as Izuru held her close and Nanami talked on and on about her strategy for claiming gyms in the pokemon game. Sometimes he couldn't help but wonder what it was like where she grew up, if she ever had any friends besides him and the class. She never talked much about her home life.

A small SUV pulled up to the sidewalk and a man and women stepped out. They looked around until they spotted Izuru and Nanami perched on the bench.

"There she is! Our little gamer! And she made a friend it looks like!" the women with pinkish hair said in excitement.

"A strange looking friend at that cmon lets go get her" The man said as the couple walked toward them. Izuru's stomach pained as they got closer knowing they were here to take her away from the school and him for a entire month. He closed his eyes lost in his own thoughts as they approached. Nanami looked up from her phone and smiled greeting her parents.

"I made a lot of new friends but, I also made a extra special one too.."she said with a delicate smile as she grabbed Izuru's hand having him stand up with her. She wrapped a arm around his as he did the same. "This is Izuru Kamukura hes my..hes my boyfriend.." Nanami said her cheeks reddening. They couldn't believe the word "boyfriend" just came out of her mouth. Nanami had never shown a real interest in people nor romance. Izuru huffed under his breath at their reaction, Nanami was a blossoming young women eventually she was going to get asked out.

"It's wonderful to meet you Mr Kamukura you have no idea how shocked I was when I heard she liked someone she told us all about you in her letters" the man said politely. "Are your parents taking you anywhere special during winter?" he asked.

"...No I don't have any family it's just me.." he said plainly. He was rather shocked by the hurt look on her parents faces as they looked at each other. Nanami held onto his arm tightly nuzzling against him. She needed to feel his warmth one last time. 'She loved her parents dearly but, most of the time they both worked leaving her all alone. After realizing what it meant to have friends she never wanted to feel alone ever again.

"Love you" he whispered in her ear as he backed away from her so she and her family could go. Nanami mouthed the words back as she turned around to leave with her family.

"Honey…..y'know" Nanami's mother said to her husband. He gave her a look smiling as he knew exactly what she was thinking and loved the idea too. Nanami was busy stuffing her stuff into the car. "Mr Kamukura wait a second" her mother asked as she ran toward him. He stopped in his tracks and turned around to face her mother. It was easy to see who Nanami took more after. She took his hands in hers. "I'm very grateful for how happy you make Nanami each and everyday since you don't have plans why not come spend your free time with us" she said with a smile. For the first time Izuru's eyes lit up immediately agreeing as he ran inside to get his things. Nanami had no idea why it was taking so long for her mom and dad to go every second was making it harder for her not to cry. Izuru walked back out and opened the car door much to Nanami's shock. She looked toward her parents who smiled at her as he got into their car with his belongings. This vacation wasn't going to be so dull after all. Nanami moved her stuff to the side and sat in the middle right next to him laying her head on his shoulder as he laid his head on hers. It was a long car trip to home but, with him it wouldn't last long enough.

Authors notes: Holy cow guys I am SO sorry for how late I am posting the new chapters I end up re making the after coming up with other ideas and it's the main reason I can only upload one a day or once every other day. As always thank you guys for your ideas, feedback, kind reviews, and support.


	11. Chapter 11

Within a hour of the drive Nanami was fast asleep. Her parents were dying to ask her questions but, knew she was probably too tired to deal with it at this time. Izuru mentally prepared himself for a storm of questions they may have had. He was careful about how he placed his hands on her as to not upset her mother and father he knew nothing about them or, how they would react to anything he did so he just kept one arm around her waist. He could feel himself drifting off as well. "So what talent got you into Hopes Peak Kamukura? Her father asked. Izuru opened his eyes up looking at her father from the rearview mirror.

"I possess many talents including most of the talents the current students are known for including Luck" he said blantly. Her father smiled gently.

"Does that mean you have challenged my ultimate gamer here? She's the best of the best even when she was little she could get through just about every game we bought her it was hard to keep up". He said as he turned on his turn signal to get in the next lane.

"I have played with her, while I have beaten her she also beats me" he said looking out the window at the passing scenery. Come to think of it just because he possessed the talents did not mean he was necessarily better at them. He defeated everyone in class who challenged him, but he's never had a decent enough win streak against Nanami they always broke even.

"Do you have a favorite?" the man asked. Izuru hated these types of questions because in a way having every talent was amazing but, at the same time it made it harder for him to figure out what he liked/disliked. He turned his focus back to her father.

"I would have to say if the talent benefits Nanami then it is a well liked talent, I can cook anything she wants to perfection, I have the talent to keep her competitive spirits high through gaming, and I have the talents to forever bring good luck and fortune to us both". Her father was really impressed with what he had said. At first he was worried he was some punk who was only wanting Nanami because of her body. The questions continued for a few more moments.

"Do you live near the school?"

"No"

"Do you and Nanami have a favorite game you like to play?"

"Anything is fine"

"So who confessed when the time came?"

"Me"

Her father was a bit surprised at how quiet Izuru was, he reminded him a bit of Nanami who was always very quiet and, used short answers straight to the point. He didn't want to bombard the young man with too many questions but, he was too excited knowing his little girl was finally smiling again. He couldn't resist to ask...one more question any parent would be curious about.

"So tell me how far have you and my little girl gone.."? He asked in a serious tone. Izuru blushed slightly luckily hiding it well under his hair. His wife lightly smacked him with a newspaper she knew he was playing around but, it was a little early to be asking questions like that. Izuru didn't want to lie to the but, he didn't want to tell the every detail.

"Holding hands, kissing, we even take naps together when we stay up too late playing her favorite games like Gala Omega". Both parents looked at each other, not out of anger but, a mixture of shock and happiness.

"That's good to hear she's always been a loner and could never make friends, we really worried she was going to remain lonesome. We are both thankful that you brought smiles and good memories to our daughter" the mother said. He was worried that last part would have made them uncomfortable.

"Well that's a good thing we don't really have a guest room so you and, Nanami will have to share her room". His eyes lit up at this. A entire month he could spend every morning and every night with her. Nanami mentioned before her parents both worked and wouldn't be home very much either. He just hoped her parents would be super invasive of their relationship. After about 3 hours of driving they decided to pull over to a rest area for a bit. Izuru nuzzled Nanami's cheek with his his hair tickling her. She giggled opening her eyes to meet his red parents both awed on the inside from the sight. It wasn't the most amazing rest stop but, it did have a self serve kiosk with several vending machines. Izuru was too busy loving on her to to pick out anything he wanted so Nanami bought several different snacks and drinks for the road as she went to put the change in a piece of his hair fell blocking the coin slot. She giggled moving his hair out of the way as she inserted the change.

"Honey I don't know if I like the idea of them sharing a room especially at this age you know how boys are what if they..? Her mother sa worryingly.

"Sweet pea Nanami is a adult now she is free to make her own choices I firmly think this young man truly loves her you can see it in his eyes the way he looks at her..it reminds me of us" her father said. "Yknow we can't always be there for her and, she's found a young man who can". They looked over at the sight of her daughter being held bridal style in Izuru's arms with her abundance of snacks. After about twenty minutes or so they packed everything back into the vehicle preparing for the final stretch of this trip.

This time around it was Izuru who laid his head down on Nanami's lap. She stroked his hair with one hand while playing Animal crossing in the other. Once in awhile she could feel a scar more than likely from his she would bend down and kiss his forehead as he slept peacefully in her lap.

"Home sweet home it isn't much but, I hope you will like it here Kamukura" her father said as he got out of the car to help grab her bags. Izuru stepped out of the car as well helping Nanami out holding her close as she lead him to the house. It was a nice house nothing fancy could use some touch ups here and there. Nanami showed him all around the house and neighborhood too. It's no wonder she was lonesome it was a very dull place to live with no one even near her age living here. There were some older men in their 20s who lived around the end of the road but, it was super shady and set off a creep alarm within him. Izuru walked besde Nanami in hopes the group wouldn't notice them.

"Check it out the gamer girl is back" one of them said.

"Whose that feller with er thou"? Another asked

"Dunno looks like a real freak show to me, didn't know they came around this time of year eh?"

Izuru did his best to ignore the comments as they quickly walked past them. He kept his arm around Nanami as transitioned her to walk in front of him blocking their view of her as they went past. Once they were a safe distance Izuru decided to pick her up and carry her the rest of the way home. "Nanami who are they"? He asked. She put her game on pause and looked up at him.

"Mmm They're not really friends they've been here about as long as I have." she said

"So how do they know you then..?" he asked worriedly

"Mmm they more so make rude remarks and comments and I guess flirt sometimes I usually just ignore them completely" she said as she nuzzled into his chest. Not this again it wasn't long ago when he dealt with one creep now there is a group of them. He would definitely keep Nanami close around these parts. Other then that Izuru was sure it wouldn't be a dull stay as long as Nanami was with him. He carried her bridal style back into the house to greet her family.

"My my did you two run off and get hitched on us"? Her mom joked.

"I hope not because I wasn't invited" her father added. They looked at eachother Izuru was a bit confused at the comment and looked to Nanami for clarification.

"They mean you're carrying me like a bride that's why they call it bridal style".

"So you would be fine with your daughter getting married" Izuru asked. Her parents looked at one another in shock not sure what to say.

"Well I mean it is her decision I would prefer her to wait until after she graduates in a year but, she is a grown young lady who can make her own choices" he said taking a sip of his coffee. Izuru looked over on the counter and noticed they had different equipment for their tea and coffee. A Espresso machine with a steamer and, a proper tea pot with loose leaf tea. That impressed him for sure he could finally make the tea he's been wanting to make since he obtained it. For a simple house they had a lot of unique appliances that caught his interest. He could make sure Nanami had proper meals throughout the day with this kitchen it was time to put some of these talents to the test.

"Well now that we are all settled in how about we go out for dinner I'm too tired to cook anything I'm sorry Nanami I know you would prefer a home cooked meal". Her father said rubbing his head. Nanami nodded to signal it was ok.

"Wait" Izuru said as he walked back over to Nanami. "I can cook if you want I just need ingredients" He said.

"That sounds wonderful my boy there is a market right down the road" her father said as he put on his fedora and walked out to his car. Nanami smiled in delight she never expected him to just up and offer to cook dinner like that.

"He's quite the catch Nanami you did well his description is different from your first letters I thought he had short spiky brown hair with an odd spike at the top and green eyes" her mother asked.

"Mmm it's a lot to explain mom I will talk to you later about it It is him but, it also isn't. Nanami replied looking out the window to see Izuru examining the yard.

Later that evening Izuru began his work in the kitchen after spending literally 35 minutes to braid his hair back. For dinner he was going to prepare a fancy Ramen dish it was simple yet satisfying and, no one could make it the way he could not even that perverted Chef. Her parents were very impressed and fell in love with it right away. Nanami couldn't help but be slightly embarrassed by her enthusiastic parents but, it was better than them rejecting him.

"Oh please marry our daughter Kamukura! Your children could be amazing at anything especially cooking"! Her mother quickly hit him in the head with a displeased look on her face.

"Don't you dare give Nanami up that quick especially for food you glutton" she growled at him. Marriage huh? If they got married they would be under the same roof forever in their own little world. Izuru never gave it much thought until now. With only a few months left until graduation he would only have a few remaining months with her until she moved back home hours away from him. He certainly did not like that idea.

"Alright" he said as he finished his own meal and took his dishes back. Her mother gave her father another glare. It was easy to see Nanami took after her mom especially facial expression wise. Later that night Nanami and her mother decided to do a little girls bonding. Izuru couldn't go which was troubling to him, he worried about Nanami too much when she was out of reach especially in a place he knew nothing about. On top of that, he was stuck with her father who was a mixture of annoying and, too talkative how boring.

"Did you really mean it when you said for me to marry Nanami"? He asked hoping to change the current subject of her dad's collection of gemstones. That question silenced him thank the gods.

"Well..do you uh...want to marry my daughter?" he asked.

"Yes I want to spend every waking moment with her she's a diamond in my world of black pearls". He tried his best to make a non cheesy statement and now he just sounded like a moron. "Are you going to let me have her hand"? Izuru asked.

"Only if you promise me something" Her father said.

"..." Izuru waited patiently for him to finish his words.

"With your hands you will lift her sorrows, her glass will never be empty for you will be her wine, with that wedding candle you will light her way through darkness-

"Enough I've seen that movie already" he sighed annoyingly. Her father laughed as he put a arm around him.

"I want Nanami to be happy if you make her happy then I'm happy especially if you do some cooking around the holidays" he smiled.

"Then I will ask her to marry me" Izuru said as he walked off. He had her father's permission now he just needed a piece of jewelry..wait he didn't know her ring size. He face palmed again walking back into the house. Nanami and her mom came home 4 hours later with bags of new clothes and game consoles. Izuru walked down the stairs from her room as she ran toward him embracing him in a tight hug and he returned her affections.

"Did you miss me while I was gone? Did you and dad do anything cool"? She asked. Izuru rolled his eyes at the word cool causing Nanami to giggle as she cuddled closer to him.

"...I did" he said as he examined her hand carefully. Her father noticed and pulled his wife away to talk to her in private for a moment.

"Is something wrong"? She asked worriedly. He kissed her ring finger holding her hand firmly.

"Nothing", he replied kissing her hand again. Nanami blushed hoping her parents wouldn't turn around to see the scene. She closed her eyes enjoying this perhaps too much but, she couldn't help it he made her truly feel like a princess.

"Nanami he will have to share a room with you the guest room STILL isn't painted.."her mother said squinting her eyes at her husband. "It's ok I only have to remind my husband every 6 months to finish his projects" she said with obvious salt in her tone as he looked away whistling. Neither of the argued against sharing a room that was perfectly fine.

"Izuru kun I'm going to take a shower if you want to get comfy in my room you can" she said as she walked up the steps to get ready. Nanami naked in the shower, what a steamy thought. He wished he could take it with her. Not wanting to listen to the goofy bickering of her parents he walked up the stairs after Nanami. Her room was decorated with just about everything game related including trophies and awards. On her desk he noticed a small ring, he picked it up and put it into his pocket. He could use this to pick out a ring for her soon what luck. He could hear the bath water running and the light scent of her body wash drifted into the room, the same body wash he smells every time he holds her close. Just to be safe he walked to her main door and locked it. Walking back over to her bed he sat down slowly undoing his tie and collared shirt peeling the off from his skin. Most of his outfits consisted of buisness attire a little bit of a change wouldn't hurt as he looked through all the clothing he packed. He found his toothbrush and toothpaste in another zipped part of his bag. It wouldn't hurt to do it right now if Nanami didn't mind. He knocked on the door.

"Mom"? Nanami asked.

"It's me Nanami can I come in to get ready for bed"? He asked. Nanami hid herself under the bubbles.

"Yes" she said as she let her body soak. He walked in and immediately his eyes met hers as he walked over to the sink. Nanami opened one of her pokemon bath bombs changing the bath water to a lot of strange colors. Izuru smiled at seeing her get so much enjoyment out of something so simple as he carefully brushed his teeth making sure they were perfect. After getting all cleaned up Nanami dug through all her game collections showing off her horde of systems. Every disc/cartridge she had was in perfect shape not one scratch. "Cmon let's pick out a game to play If we work together we can beat it before the sun comes back up" she said. Izuru was just too tired to do anything besides cuddle up with her.

"We have a lot of time to play games right now we need to rest" he said as he pulled her to the bed laying down as he pulled her on top of him. Nanami nuzzled herself into his neck as he pulled the covers over her wrapping her and himself in them. They had a lot of time to spend together and Izuru couldn't personally wait.

Authors note: WOO ok so originally I had a lemon in this chapter but, after much debate decided to save it for another time I sowwy. A always your wonderful comments/reviews/messages keep me inspired and going and I can't wait to get more chapters out for you all! I do have requests open you can look on my profile for the fandoms i'm in and such.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey..can you hear me"?

"..."

"Izuru kun..it's time to get up it's already 9" a small voice said. He could feel the warmth on his body vanish as he fluttered his eyes open to see Nanami sitting up.

"Ahh you're finally up!" she said happily. Izuru groaned he wanted to sleep in some more but if Nanami was up and ready he supposed he could get up as well. Nanami looked over and noticed Izuru had only packed Business type attire it didn't look very relaxing. "Would you want to borrow some clothes? All those layers might not be comfortable to lounge around in." she said as she pulled out some comfortable looking button up shirt.

"Thank you I will wear those instead". Nanami smiled as she made her way downstairs while Izuru put the different clothing on. She was greeted by her mother in the father who had prepared a decent sized breakfast for the both of them. Normally Nanami would skip breakfast including many meals so she could focus on her games but, she knew Izuru would get upset with her if she did that. After about 5 minutes Izuru walked down as well. Nanami couldn't help but, admire the super handsome man in front of her. The way his hair framed his face, the way his red eyes captured her, it made her heart pound. He noticed the food and watched Nanami squinting his eyes slightly at her. She puffed her cheeks up as she held her Game Girl Advance.

"Hey you two lovebirds! I hope you guys enjoy your breakfast because we have some exciting news!" Nanami's mother stated as she made her way into the kitchen. Nanami and, Izuru both sat down together to enjoy the food. Izuru occasionally eyeing Nanami who tried to sneak and play on her game instead of eating. After they finished they walked into the living room to her parents. Izuru couldn't wait a entire vacation to spend with his girl.

"We decided to spend some quality time with you both". Nanami and Izuru both looked at eachother confused.

"Today I will be spending quality time with my little girl" Her mother said as she ruffled Nanami's hair.

"Andddd Izuru gets to spend time with the coolest dad in the world" Her father said. Izuru's eyebrow twitched, if it had come down to this he would have rather dealt with her mother than her father. Nanami sighed she knew this was coming, she only hoped Izuru didn't get too irritated.

"We will be leaving in a hour you two go get ready"! Her mother giggled as she walked off to get herself ready. Izuru looked at Nanami begging her for help as her dad slung his arm over his shoulder getting too close for comfort. Nanami mouthed please just bare with it much to his dismay. He had no interest in her parents just her.

"Izuru…" Nanami said looking at him.

"..."

"...I'm sorry I know this isn't how you wanted things to go.." Nanami said as she looked away from him. Izuru hugged her to him.

"Hey it's a few hours we have more time however I do expect a little more time to sleep in" he said with a slight smile as he nuzzled his nose with hers. Her troubles melted away with his touch it was as if the world stood still with only him and her in the center of it. After nuzzling and cuddling a few more minutes the two parted their ways to prepare for possibly the most awkward trip of their lives. Izuru and Nanami's father waved them off as the girls took off for their trip. It had only been seconds and Izuru was already missing her.

Nanami's mother hummed a tune as she drove down the long empty neighborhood. Not many people enjoyed living here there weren't any nearby parks, not many children, no schools nearby it was like a dead zone. Most of the people walking around were just explorers who thought they may have stumbled upon an abandoned city or some sort. Nanami herself didn't mind the terrain looked like it was straight out of one of her RPGs.

"So did Hinata have some sorta phase? He looks and behaves differently than what you told us in your letters" her mother asked worriedly.

"...Well...you have to promise you won't tell anyone dad is ok but no one else and I don't want Izuru to know I told you either" she said.

"Nanami you can tell me anything I promise it will remain between us" she said. After a deep breath Nanami begun to explain the events that lead from Hinata to becoming Izuru. Shockingly her mother just listened and seemed to understand, occasionally asking a question. Most of the car trip was of Nanami explaining everything to her.

"So HE is Hajime hinata"?

"Yes"

"But he is not Hajime Hinata he is now Izuru Kamukura with no to little memories of his life as Hinata"? Nanami nodded."That poor boy...I didn't like the idea of hope's peak when news came to light of it. It has only caused a divide between our nations youth leaving those who aren't accepted forever envious to the point they go to any length like Hinata did". As much as Nanami enjoyed Hope's Peak she knew in a way her mother was right the school caused an unnecessary divide but, would have never met her friends or Izuru she would have been all alone.

"He makes you happy and that's what's important Nanami but, don't think for a second I won't go Ultimate mom on him if he ever hurts you" she smiled. Nanami returned the smile. They parked the vehicle outside of a shopping mall. Nanami's mom knew immediately where she would take off too and grabbed Nanami's arm before she could run off forever lost in the arcade puffed up her cheeks as he mom dragged her inside to the clothing stores. Winter was coming and it would be a cold one she had to make sure Nanami would be warm and comfortable like any parent would.

"I know you like your skirts sweety but, it's going to get cold you should get a few pairs of pants" she said showing Nanami pair after pair of Blue jeans. Nanami found a few she liked along with some socks that had video game related logos on them. She had shirts, blouses, skirts, socks, new shoes, and now she needed undergarments. She was the only one who would see them so the design didn't matter much as long as they were comfortable. However she felt a little boldness as she looked through the lingerie section peering around to make sure her mother didn't catch her. She could feel her face flush as she looked through all the underwear and bras some only made up of thin strings of fabric. She didn't know if she would get intimate like this with him anytime soon, but would it hurt to have these just in case.

"Nanami"? She jumped hearing her mother's voice quickly putting the articles of clothing back.

"I think you're in the wrong section honey these won't keep you warm" her mother smiled.

"Ohh right I just thought there might be some other designs" Nanami said breathing a sigh of relief. Her father would be perfectly fine with her and Izuru doing anything her mother however..was a bit more protective of her "Innocent" daughter. Nanami's mother has suspicions of Nanami having a little too close of a relationship with Izuru just from the way he holds her. She couldn't protect Nanami forever and knew one day her daughter would become a young women and, a loving wife, but she wasn't ready to let her go just yet. Nanami was her only daughter after all. After shopping for clothes Nanami and her continued browsing several shops. In each section ranging from the GameSwap to the sushi bars. Nanami was telling her all about her classmates along the way. Nanami stopped as she looked at the loose leaf tea store.

"Did you want to go look? I want to get something in the other store for your father I won't be but a minute"? Nanami nodded and walked into the tea store as her mothered walked to another. They had hundreds upon hundreds of selections along with specialty pots and even sugar rocks. Her father also loved tea just like Izuru she wished he could have been here to look around as well. Then it hit her, she could buy him a gift. He browsed through each and every pot and tea until she came across a certain flavor, Kusa mochi. She bought a 10 pounds bag of the loose leaf along with other items such as the sugar rocks.

"Is that for your father? I didn't think he liked that kinda flavor" her mother asked examining the bag.

"No I got dad his usual Chai flavor this one is for Izuru kun" she said with a smile.

"You're so thoughtful Nanami I hope the boys aren't having too much fun without us" she said. She knew how her husband was with guests he liked to show off his apparent talent which included somehow setting something in the house on fire. She remembered a few years ago when Nanami was young her father took her outside to launch a firework he had made he knocked it over by accident after he lit it and it made it's way underneath the neighbors garage door opened just enough to allow the firework entrance. Or the time he put too much yeast in the bread that wrecked half their kitchen. Oh boy she hoped the house wouldn't be too badly damaged after she got home.

Authors note: Short sweet chapter between Nanami and her mother we can see her dad who is a bit silly was more than happy to marry Nanami off as long as he got food in the process while her mother is very unsure of the mention of it. Next chapter we get to find out what damage her dad did to the house and possibly Izuru's sanity, until next time. Thank you all for your kind messages and reviews it always encourages me to keep going as always suggestions for the storys plot etc is always welcome.


	13. Chapter 13

"You mean to tell me you want fresh honey right out of a wild bee hive.."? Izuru questioned the man who had on a gas mask along with plastic gloves. Her father decided to bring Izuru honey hunting with him much to his dismay.

"It's the best this way" her father replied with a thumbs up. Izuru only rolled his eyes as he stood at a safe distance still trying to comprehend what was even happening in front of him. Her father stood on a ladder that had to have been 13 feet high as he poked and prodded a gigantic hive with a smoker. The bees were very aggressive and, didn't plan on giving up anytime soon as they continued to try and sting him in the face. Finally after a good puff of smoke the bees all had calmed down.

"It's interesting to think something with such a fat little body could fly" he said with a grin. Izuru has had about enough of his horrible references. He wanted the girls to come home so he could be free from his bizarre man and his nonsense. As Her father collected several combs he walked down the ladder. Izuru looked over to see the bees had begun waking back up and began to step away carefully.

"Look at that my boy fresh honey and beautiful comb all in one haha" her father said happily attempting to pat Izuru on the back. Long thick hair and honey were not a good mix Izuru knew this very well as he avoided her father's touch in one swift move. The sound of angry buzzing could be heard as Izuru looked over seeing the beginning to form a swarm.

"We need to run" Izuru said as he begun to walk away quickly.

"Why don't you ever stop and smell the roses"?

"Because I don't like being stung by pissed off swarms of insects" Izuru said as he bolted for the house. Her dad looked back to see the angry bees as well and begun his sprint. The two managed to get away safely, tired, but safe. Her dad put the well earned honey on the counter to clean and put into proper jars as Izuru tried to escape to Nanami's room but, a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Hold ittttt there pal you have to try it" her father said with a grin. Izuru groaned and tried his best to not seem completely annoyed as he turned around and walked back into the kitchen. They could have done much better things with this time like clean up the yard which looked like a tornado had gone through it. Her father stirred some of the honey into the tea he brewed handing it to Izuru. Izuru was almost scared to taste or try anything this madman made it might upset Nanami if he didn't get along with her father thou. Taking a deep breath to try and calm himself he put the hot beverage to his lips letting the liquid drip onto his tongue down his throat.

"It's not bad" Izuru said. Her father shrugged his shoulders he can't say he didn't try. "You do all of this craziness for your family when most of it is unnecessary" He turned to Izuru listening. "Nothing wrong with doing what you do but, you should try to do things that you and your wife and, daughter would better benefit from". Izuru said as he walked over to her father at the view of the backyard. "This residence has the potential to be so much more yet no attention has been paid to it, If you like tea as much as I do you could grow your own leaves here in the yard with enough resources". Izuru said as he walked outside her dad soon to follow. "Your wife usually comes home to something on fire every day from what I was told by a bird" he said as he narrowed his eyes at her father who only smiled innocently. "Lets surprise them upon their return" Izuru said as he picked up some soil crumbling it in his hands. Her father smiled in agreement as they walked to his shed to get out some equipment. It was time the yard got a bit of a cleanup. As Izuru looked up to the sky he could feel winter's chilly kiss grace his skin snow would be on it's way soon.

Nanami and her mother pulled up to the driveway minutes before dark. The both of them looked around to see the bushes trimmed, the trees groomed, and the yard cleaned up. Her mother's eyes widened not wanting to see how bad the inside would be but to her shock the house had been cleaned up as well. She ran to her husband as Izuru and him came out from the living room to embrace him in a tight hug. Nanami walked in with all her bags as well to be greeted by a pair of loving red eyes. Izuru planted a kiss on her lips picking her up bridal style again. Nanami rubbed her cheek against his as she presented him with the tea leaves she picked up. He smiled looking deep into her eyes planting more kisses on her lips. Nanami's mom was not too thrilled about all the loving going on between the two but, would have to come to accept it.

"Honey we should go have some time to ourselves tonight and stay in a nice hotel" he suggested.

"What would the point of that be"? She said glaring at him suspiciously.

"Because during our digging I found some jewelry that was worth quite a bit and I would like to take you into town for some fun to celebrate" he said with a smile. One night wouldn't hurt anything she said to herself as she embraced her husband once more. Izuru's luck was his favorite talent right now for sure. The pair got ready and bid the farewell as they left for the rest of the day leaving Nanami and Izuru with the house to themselves.

"How did you find such goods in our yard.." Nanami asked smiling at him.

"I also have luck on my side unlike Komaeda I can control my luck better" Izuru said as he picked Nanami up carrying her up to her room. "We have all night and all day/night tomorrow to ourselves what shall we do" he said with a coo in his tone. Nanami smiled hugging onto his neck as he sat her down on her bed. "I never did get to satisfy you" Izuru said as he pulled the tie from around his neck undoing his shirt. Nanami blushed dark as she looked at this beautiful man before her. She could feel the warmth envelope her as his bare chest could be seen she wanted to run her hands all over it leaving trails of kisses on his skin. Her body tensed slightly as he kneeled down in front of the bed.

"Izuru.." she blushed as she watched him part her legs slightly putting his lips to her inner thigh. He was close very close to her closer than anyone has ever been. Her face grew redder as his kisses moved closer and closer to her private regions. He teasingly licked her thigh as he pulled his head up to look at her.

"I want to taste you" he said with hazy eyes full of lust. Those words echoed in her mind as those daring red eyes heated up her body. She was shaking out of arousal. "I want you Nanami..in many many ways" he said smoothly as he licked from her inner thigh up to her knee removing her socks. She could barely stand it her body wanted it, wanted him badly.

"Umm uhh ok I've never done this before…" she said blushing dark. Izuru kissed her lips and pulled back getting back between her legs. His own erection was poking and, prodding desperate to escape his he could get Nanami excited enough her first time would be a lot less painful. He placed his hands up into her skirt carefully pulling her underwear down and off. Nanami was embarrassed not use to being exposed like this her panties slightly wet from her wet pink lips. Izuru snaked his head under her skirt parting her legs apart as he flicked his tongue on her heated entrance eliciting the cutest moan he's ever heard from her. She tasted wonderful her could feel his cock growing harder desperate for friction as he continued to lick on her. Nanami did her best to bite back the moans as she squirmed gripping onto his hair. He placed a kiss or two on her inner thighs snaking the tip of his tongue into her heated entrance flicking it around lapping up her leaking juices. Nanami shivered in delight her face flustered from the pleasure she was receiving on her body. He pushed his thick tongue deeper into her causing her to push her hips into him more wanting it deeper. This was the reaction he had been hoping for as Nanami crossed her legs in an attempt to deepen his tongue. Nanami couldn't take it anymore she wanted him to just take her to paradise, her body was screaming for more friction. She didn't care how lewd she was being she loved the man with all her heart she was doing this with and wanted to make sure he was satisfied too. Izuru knew she was needing a little more attention from the way she squirmed with his touches. He pulled out his tongue swirling it as he pulled out then pushed as much of his tongue as he could back in jutting it in and out of her as his own hips began to move grinding against the edge of the bed.

"IZURU" Nanami screamed his name over and over again as his thick tongue plunged in and out of her. She gasped and murmured words under her breath gripping him tightly. Her hips moved against him as his tongue continued to explore her wetness. He couldn't stand the heat anymore in his own groin as he undid his pants quickly pulling them down along with his briefs allowing his long veiny cock to fling out. Nanami's hands tangled in his long black hair as he continued to tongue fuck her. "I'm….I..I want you Izuru please...take me make me yours forever" she said between moans. This was it she was at a point where she was so flushed from arousal she could take him easier now than ever. He pulled back pulling Nanami's skirt off her completely as he climbed onto the bed with her. Her body was so stunning he could barely contain sat up a bit wrapping her legs around his waist as the tip of his cock pressed against her soaking wet entrance. He looked down at Nanami waiting for her ok. She looked up at him eyes just as glazed over as his as she moaned for him to take her. Izuru wouldn't argue against it anymore. He slowly pushed the head of his cock in as the lips of her entrance seemed to part and squeeze on the large muscle. This felt 10x better than his tongue and she didn't want the feeling to stop she knew if she hesitated it would only make it harder on her. She kept her mind focused on the lusty sounds and lewd noises they would make together as their bodies clashed going back and forth between her own daydreams of Izuru/Hinata taking her on her bed having eyes for only her. "Izuru..Izuru I.." she could barely speak as she rocked her hips sliding the section of his cock in and out of her easing more and more of him into her as she squirmed on his cock. He was quickly losing control of himself he was ready to just take her and pound her into the sheets relentlessly all it would take was for her to beg him and beg she did. "I trust you please just please" she whined. Izuru lost it, he begun to rock his hips harder and harder slowly breaching her. He kissed and licked around her neck to keep her lust high for rocking back and forth the two finally collided and his cock broke through burying itself deep within her. They both threw their heads back in pure ecstasy as the amazing feeling consumed them both. Izuru moaned over and over as he worked his cock even deeper into her until his well swollen balls were planted firmly against her entrance. She was almost drooling in pleasure as her body seemed to cling to him clenching around him tightly. Doing this on the bus would have been difficult without getting caught and not very comfortable.

"What do you think Nanami...of all this" Izuru grunted feeling her body clench on him again.

"You..you're definitely the ultimate love maker all my flags are raised " she said between moans. Izuru leaned down giving her a passionate kiss. He truly loved her with all his heart and he would be damned if he let anyone ever harm her.

"I'm going to move now are you ready for me" he cooed in her ear. Nanami nodded as her tightened her legs around his waist urging him to continue. Reluctantly he pulled out his length soaked in her juices as he plunged back in repeating the process picking up momentum each thrust. She could already feel her climax coming, it was her first time there was no way she would last very long especially since Izuru was so good at it. His thrusts became faster and less merciful pushing Nanami down into the bed unable to keep up with his thrusts. He was also getting ready to climax as well it was his first time too after all. She was close..so close she could feel the heat rising each time his cock pumped back into her.

"I..I don't think I will last much longer..I'm sorry "she said her breathing becoming shorter as her body prepared itself. Izuru moaned incoherent words as his own thrusts became sloppier and more desperate. After a few more minutes of pure bliss Izuru pushed himself back deep within Nanami as far as his cock could go as his swollen testicles smashed into her entrance. She could feel it twitch and throb within her screaming her name as he reached his climax shooting all the thick hot seed he could into her. Nanami's own body responded coating his cock in her own orgasm as she hit her own climax. He continued to make small light thrusts riding out the remaining waves of pleasure Nanami had no energy left in her and couldn't help but blush madly as Izuru panted and kept pushing himself in and out of her. She got a bit sore from laying on her back so she sat up and turned over on her side to get more comfortable. Izuru couldn't help but moan as her body shifted around his. After a few moments of holding one another Izuru pulled back to move his sweaty hair out of the way of Nanami as they spooned together on the bed still a panting mess. The small moans Nanami made was driving him wild again he could feel blood going back into his flaccid cock. Izuru begun placing kisses on her shoulder again as his hands snaked around feeling her body. Nanami moaned between the touches confused by what he was doing. Was it possible he still had enough energy left for another round? She was too tired to move around too much he would have to do a majority of the work this time. He gripped one of her legs raising it up as he moved himself between pushing his erecting cock back into her earning a pleasurable shiver from Nanami. She felt her own body craving him again as he started to thrust his growing cock back into her. Her moans were quiet and more breathy than before as she looked toward the mirror in the room. She could perfectly see his erection pumping in and out of her the sight alone heated her back up as she begun to move with him again. She had a feeling it was going to be a long pleasure filled night for the both of them. What better person to spend a long night of sex with than the one who is the ultimate at it himself along with being her lover?

Authors note: Yessss we made it to the lemons and limes whatever you like to call it. So while they have their steamy night I will go sleep since it's like 3am where I am now lol. As usual thank you all for enjoying the story I hope you continue to fav/follow and leave awesome reviews or send me cool messages your support helps me keep interest in these stories. I am looking for new ideas for future stories so if you have a story in mind that peaks my interest (you can see the fandoms I'm apart of on my profile) shoot me your ideas.


	14. Chapter 14

Her eyes opened as the sun shone in through her window. Izuru had his arms wrapped tightly around her with his face buried into the back of her neck. The clock showed 11am this is the latest she's ever slept in. She didn't want to disturb his sleep but, needed to take a shower and clean up. She gently wiggled herself out of his arms a deep blush ran across her face as she felt his flaccid length leave her he must have fallen asleep and not taken it out. Looking bad the bed was definitely going to need changed to. She gathered a few articles of clothing and quietly went to the shower.

"Nanami.."? Izuru groaned as he woke up to her not being next to him. He heard the shower running and sighed in relief. He should probably wash off as well as he hopped off the bed pulling off the sticky blankets pillows and bedsheets. After putting them in the wash he walked into Nanami's bathroom as well. "I brought some fresh towels for us" he said as he stepped into the shower much to her surprise. She smiled as she helped him lather his hair in soap. She only planned to take a 30 minute shower but, that turned into a full almost 2 hours trying to get Izuru's hair completely washed and cleaned, brushing it took another good 25 minutes. The two spent most of the afternoon playing several different games together. Izuru seemed to prefer the games where he and Nanami could work together.

"I'm feeling a little hungry let me pause the game and get a snack really quick do you want anything?" she asked. He usually just eats whatever she eats he didn't have a particular food interests. He nodded as Nanami begun to walk to the kitchen. He noticed she limped a bit as she walked.

"Are you ok" He said with a worried tone in his voice. Nanami winced and held onto the wall for a second.

"Yeah It must have been from last night it will ease up so don't worry" she said with a sincere smile as she continued into the kitchen. They did get rather feisty their first time which ended up into several sessions overnight. His own hips were a tad sore but it was worth every second of it. He quickly changed the thoughts in his head so he didn't end up pitching a tent. Nanami returned with a bag of dried banana chips as she sat back on his lap.

"I hope you like these they aren't too bad" she said as she popped one into his mouth. She was right they weren't half bad at all.

The rest of the vacation the pair spent together in anyway they could. Taking trips to the city's shopping plaza's going out for dinner, long walks in the park at night. The two only had a week left until it was time to finish off their school year. Izuru took her to a nearby park that was abandoned but, still in good shape hidden in the woods. Nanami enjoyed sitting on his lap as they swing together for what felt like hours and she didn't have to fear anyone attempting to hurt her as long as she was with Izuru. His appearance alone scared people from making any bad attempts. Izuru knew this might be his last chance to do this before school and he was going to take it. He had already gotten the ok from her father, her mother he had a little more trouble with but, proved he did love Nanami to her to where she agreed.

"Nanami…" Izuru spoke.

"Yes" she responded nuzzling into his neck. She hopped off of him so he could get off the swing as well as he silently pulled her away from the swings to the outdoor pavilion which was covered in green vine and white fading flowers. Snow had begun to fall around them. Izuru walked into it and Nanami followed keeping his hand in hers. "Is everything ok" she asked with a worried look on her face. She had never seen the expression on his face before it was new even to her hell even to him. He took both her hands in his own bringing them to his lips to place a kiss on them earning a small blush from her. He knew how to make her feel loved.

"Nanami..do you know where you belong.." he asked. It was a very odd question as she tilted her head. "With me..forever as my player one". Nanami happily snuggled into him she loved it when he got like this it only made her heart flutter more and more.

"I want to ask you something" Izuru said as he got down on one knee. Nanami was confused at first and quickly realised what it meant when someone did this. Her eyes widened in disbelief as he pulled out a gorgeous diamond ring in the shape of her own hair pin with several other gemstones in it. This was a dream come true. She never imagined she would end up in this type of situation let alone with the first love of her life.

"Chiaki Nanami...We may not have been together as long as most couples but, I am certain that our love is strong and solid. Will you do me the honor of accepting this ring and becoming my wife? Make my boring dull days into bright and happy ones for the rest of my life". Nanami teared up in joy as she yelled yes tackling him to the ground. The two shared several kisses under the moonlight as she continued to cuddle him. She couldn't have been happier.

Back at Hope's Peak Academy.

"Sir" a man in black said.

"I'm glad you came we have a new situation that is going to become troublesome for us" an older man spoke. "Izuru Kamukura the failed project, we have been ordered to destroy him".

"What did he do"?

"Nothing yet he poses a risk of exposing what the academy has been doing because of the reserve course his parents found out too much and had to be gotten rid of we fear he may do the same and try to expose the academy" the older man said taking a swig of his wine.

"That girl...from the class she has been chosen to be the new subject using empty no talented slugs has proven to be failure we are going to use someone of Talent this time".

"She isn't going to just cooperate"

"I know that this is why you must get rid of Kamukura and bring her back here she has a very small family not very well known it would be easy to cover up her disappearance".

"Understood"

"I don't care how long it takes I want him dead and I want her here if it takes you the rest of your life I want you to keep hunting them down".

"Understood sir" the man spoke as he put a blade into his pocket.

Authors note: AHHH Guys I love you all so much thank you for following me with this story. As you can see my next project will be coming very soon with despair type events involved. Nanami and Izuru will be married in the sequel and we get to meet their kiddos to.

**Important Notice**

I have posted the sequel to this story called "My Descent" If you are interested in continuing this specific fanfic. I would love for you to read my new one!

Updates will be slower as I work to improve my own writing skills english not being my mother language as I have been teaching myself over the past 3-4 years I want to especially work on being better at the language.

The suggestions given so far is to work on using a bigger variety of words along with being more descriptive. Other suggestions is to include more characters which is another priority. I do have a few other ongoing series I will be working on as well and hope you continue with me with those as well!


End file.
